Dog Boys
by Inumaru101
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both turned into mortal canines by a curse gone wrong. They are transported to unfamiliar grounds and must work together to find their way home.
1. Canines

**Hey everyone I am back! Sorry for being gone so long. Here is a new story for you guys. Please tell me what you think. I already have the second chapter written and am working on the third as we speak. I love to hear your thoughts and maybe some of them will end up in the story. I have a direction I am trying to go with this so please keep looking for updates! Love the reviews so I know to keep writing.**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sesshomaru jerked awake instantly as he heard a loud ear splitting shriek. So loud he wanted to cover his ears but he was too proud and dignified to do that. He was a TaiYoukai Lord and TaiYoukai Lords simply do not do mundane tasks such as covering their ears.

The Western Lord, Sesshomaru, did look around for the source of the shriek though. He looked around cautiously with his eyes, without moving his head, his ears and his nose. He did not want the owner of the voice he had heard to know he had heard them. It was a strategy drilled into the dog lord's head since early childhood. Don't let the attacker see weakness. Him looking around would show that he didn't know where the sound came from, which could give an attacker the advantage. Sesshomaru did not know the words that were shrieked he had only heard something loud fore he was unconscious when the words were spoken. He is a mighty warrior who can jerk himself awake from unconsciousness in order to get away from an attacker who may want to seize his life for their own pleasure.

He surveyed the area and looked at his surroundings scanning the area for anything familiar. He had been traveling the lands for around two hundred years so he knew them pretty well. The TaiYoukai was confused when nothing smelled or looked familiar, that is until his eyes fell upon a young white puppy who was running around in circles yelping for all he was worth. He had heard the young canine before he had smelt or seen it. The thing looked to be in a panic. It was spinning in awkward circles, and jumping around quite oddly. It didn't seem to look very coordinated at all, more so than usual. Young pups were not very agile on their feet but this was something completely different, it looked like the pup didn't know how to walk on 4 feet.

As the Western Lord watched the klutzy pup from his position on the ground he decided to take a whiff and see if he could identify who it was or see if its parents were around. He inhaled the pups scent through his own canine slash superior nose and was shocked out of his senses. The young uncoordinated, floundering pup shared the same scent as none other than his bumbling half brother Inuyasha. How could that be possible? I mean sure the pup was a dog demon but he was only half, he didn't think the pup knew how to transform into his true self, hell he didn't even think the pup had a true form. He certainly had never see the boy do it before. This was different though. The puppy across the glade looked like any old standard pup, maybe even like a wolf cub, not a dog demon. Sesshomaru knew that even if the half breed figured out a way to change forms he would look at least somewhat like himself or his father, not like this. He may not have a mokomoko, or tassels upon his ankles and wrists, but he had seen the boy's markings before. If this little puppy in front of him was indeed Inuyasha in his true form he would be a hell of a lot bigger and he would have those markings. They would probably be along his mouth like his fathers were since Inuyasha's markings resemble their father's stripes than his own. Therefore this pup was not Inuyasha's true form. That pup may be Inuyasha but the form was that of maybe a 5 or 6 month old puppy, but if that were true, what happened? Why was Inuyasha like that, and why was he acting so strange.

This was causing all kinds of thoughts and scenarios to run though the dog lords head. He had to stand up and go investigate the pup. He wasn't going to find the answers by just guessing. He would have to go ask the pup himself. He would go ask the pup so he would have the answers he wanted, but really he needed to go calm the pup down as he was really getting on the Western Lord's nerves with all his yapping and jumping around.

When Sessh stood up he noticed something different about himself. He went to all fours instead of two, his vision was different, like it was depleted or something. His other senses were off too he noticed, he couldn't smell as good as before and his hearing seemed to be muffled. Sesshomaru was confused about himself as well as to what was going on, why his senses were reduced, why would someone do that, and why would that pup not quiet down.

"Be Silent Half-Breed!" Sesshomaru shouted. He was slowly losing control; he was in a panic himself, though no one could tell from his outward appearance.

When he shouted across the way to his younger brother that's when Sessh's mind went blank for a second. He had barked. The voice that had yelled to Inuyasha was not the deep baritone that he had grown used to; no it was a dog's voice, a bark that any simple canine would use. One he himself would use when in his true form. The great Taiyoukai of the West was in shock, he looked down in disbelief, not really believing what he was seeing but knew it was going to be there. The lord knew what he would see when he looked down, but was still not willing to believe it until he saw it for himself.

When Sesshomaru looked down he about jumped out of skin, which he would never do seeing as he is the dignified western lord. He looked down only to see himself standing on four white furred legs, legs that were not his own. He knew what his true form looked like and this was not it. He too was in the body of a dog. That would explain the senses, his own were ten times, or better yet a hundred times better than that of a normal dog's.

How could this be? Why were he and his younger brother like this, in these forms? What had happened? He couldn't remember anything other than walking through the forest with his small group. Why was Inuyasha here? Where was his group? And who had down this? Whoever it was would suffer his wrath when he found out.

The Taiyoukai knew he needed to calm down, nothing ever got solved when one was in a state of panic, he refused to let himself succumb to his own fears like his brother had, he was better than that. He needed to think, to try to remember what happened. First thing's first, where are they right now. He looked around again, past his brother, and was shocked. Nothing seemed familiar, not the smells, the trees or even the markings of animals on the trees. He was lost, he didn't even know if he was in his lands anymore. He doubted he was because again he had been wandering them for centuries. He knew his lands like the back of his hand. He could walk them blind if he had to and would never run into a single tree. This place was different though. If he was on someone else's lands this could cause problems. This could even cause a war. He needed to get back to his lands, get back to somewhere familiar, but first he needed to figure out what happened.

Sesshomaru thought hard and he remembered leading his small entourage through a very dangerous demon infested forest. No human dared to go through it for it held many tales relaying how whoever entered never come out. He didn't exactly want to bring his companions into it but then he didn't want to leave them alone either. There was news of a very powerful sorceress wreaking havoc in his lands that needed to be stopped. She was said to have been casting her dark magic on the lands disrupting the natural flow of things. Sesshomaru had not had much luck finding her so he was on his way to visit an old friend of the family, Bakoseno the demon tree. He was said to be older than his great and powerful father and was even the advisor to his great grandfather. Bakuseno was kept around for his vast knowledge and even Sesshomaru needed him sometimes. He was not very knowledgeable himself in the ways of sorcerers or sorceresses, but maybe the old tree may be able to help him.

Going through the forest was not the best idea of keeping his group safe but he didn't want to chance the magic user to find Rin and Jaken while he was away. It was best to just take them with him. Sesshomaru wasn't worried about going in himself because he was a very powerful demon, he could take on anyone who dared to challenge him. He was worried about the small human girl who he let follow him, and even he had to admit he was even a little worried for the little green kappa demon, Jaken, who was his faithful retainer. He wasn't worried per say, he knew he could protect them without fail, but he knew he could not leave them unattended.

The trip was a long one and Sessh remembered he had passed the tree line of the forest but then after that everything went blank. He didn't remember a battle or anything everything was just blank. What had happened to him and where was Jaken and Rin? And why was Inuyasha here? His dim witted younger half-brother had nothing to do with anything so why was he here?

"Huh?" The half breed pup looked over seeming to only just notice the older dog lying only a few feet from him, his panic blinding him of his surroundings. The boy did not recognize the dog so he pinned his ears back, raised his hackles and started to growl to try to hide his confusion. He kept his eyes fixed on the other dog to make so if he tried to make a move Inuyasha would be ready for it. Who was this dog and what was going on?

In all Inuyasha's confusion he didn't think to try to scent out who the canine was. Though his nose was nowhere near as powerful as his older brother's it was still very sensitive and could easily tell the identity of the canine before him, but in his current state he wasn't properly thinking. All he was worried about was there was a threatening animal focused on him. Sure normally he wouldn't worry about a seemingly normal looking mortal mutt, but this was different. He had woken up all disorientated and confused. He couldn't remember anything past some stupid witch having a jewel shard. He remembered the bitch taunting him then himself attacking her, that's it. The stupid bitch must have done something to him.

Inuyasha growled for all he was worth not giving a care that his growl sounded pathetic or that no one would be scared of him much less a full grown adult wolf like creature. He stopped growling when the dog slicked his ears back and looked down at his self. The dog across the way looked just as confused as he was. The bigger four legged beast turned himself in a circle and seemed to be examining himself.

Seeing that the dog most likely wasn't a threat, well at least he wasn't attacking, he took his chance and finally took a whiff of the air in the dogs direction. The second the scent hit his still sensitive canine nose the puppy-afied hanyou froze in shock, much like the pure white tall dog in front of him. There must be some mistake. Inuyasha knew that scent but it didn't match the being he was seeing. The dog couldn't be who he thought it was. Inuyasha's nose had never failed him before, but right now he wasn't so sure it was correct. He just couldn't believe it, the dog shared the same smell as his older brother Sesshomaru, but how could that be. He had seen his brother's true form and this was definitely not it. Why was he here? Where had he come from, and why was he a dog?

Finally the pup was silent. He looked to be in a defensive state though. He looked very confused. Sesshomaru saw the pup lift his nose in his direction. The second he did Sesshomaru saw the instance bought of confusion cross his face. Before his brother did anything stupid Sesshomaru took it upon himself to control the situation. He stood tall and regal, masking the confusion he too felt. He walked with his tail held high, chest puffed out and his ears perked forward. A very dominate stature.

"Calm yourself pup." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha while maintaining the dominate position over him.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha retaliated with jumping back and holding his head low, a snarl upon his lips and once again the fur along his back raising to make himself look bigger.

"As foul mouthed as ever I see. Even in this form your vocabulary is as unrefined as ever" The taller, older and more confident sneered to the younger.

"Shuddup and just answer the damned question." The pup growled out getting annoyed with his pompous asshole of a brother.

"I could ask you the very same question, little brother." Though the pup was acting aggressive towards him Sesshomaru still kept his cool, even in a dog body he still looked bored and held a cold expression. Plus he was an expect at reading canine body language, as he was one himself, and knew just from the curled s stance the boy was in that he was bluffing. He could tell that the boy was just putting on a front and he was indeed nervous and confused.

"Yeah well where the fuck is "here" anyways?"

Sesshomaru thought about how to answer. Did he really want to tell the pup that he too was lost? He Sesshomaru, a being that has never been lost in his life, now being brought before his inferior brother…lost. It was a weakness, a weakness that he didn't want to share, but knew that if he were to ever figure out how to get back home or to figure out where this strange place was, he would need to confide in his bastard of a brother. Somehow, he was connected to this, whatever it was.

"I do not know." Was all he would tell his brother as he turned his back to the young pup and started off in a random direction.

This seemed to shock the boy as he stood up from his defensive stature and just stared at the retreating form of his now canine bodied brother. With a cocked head the pup yelled towards him "What do you mean you don't know asshole?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent. He would not give the boy the satisfaction of repeating such a shameful sentence. Instead he just continued to walk in the chosen direction. If he were to find a way home he couldn't stay here. He would have to search. He had to find something familiar and soon. Being on unknown lands could present problems, some he had no wish to come upon.

"Answer me Sesshomaru, what kind of lord doesn't know his own lands. How can you be lost on your own lands?"

Still Sesshomaru stayed silent and kept walking.

"Hey asshole don't walk off on me!" Inuyasha stomped his front paws upon the ground.

"…"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was persistent if anything

Still nothing and Sesshomaru was getting further and further away.

"Hey don't leave me behind." Inuyasha ran to catch up with his brother as he noticed just how far the demon lord turned dog had gotten from him. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge him, he just kept on his journey.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Inuyasha asked with a tilted head once he finally caught up to Sesshomaru.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sesshomaru finally answered. He didn't even bother to look towards his younger brother and just kept on his way. He was really getting annoyed with the foolish pup.

"Huh? Wha-What?" This took Inuyasha totally by surprised. He gave a small whine and just humphed. "Feh."

Foolish pup. Sesshomaru thought as he looked back at the hanyou following behind him. He had a sour look on his face, well as much as a 6 month old looking pup could have. Sigh how did they end up in this mess, what happened, and what did they both have to do with it? First things first, they must find a way home. He didn't like the fact that he had to parade the pup around with him but he knew somehow the pup was connected to whatever happened so he must stay close.

Inuyasha couldn't believe himself. Following Sesshomaru like this. He didn't want to follow the asshole. Hell he couldn't stand the guy, but though he was lost, he knew his brother could find his way home. Inuyasha may have wandered the lands a lot, for needs of survival, but he had a horrible since of direction. He just wandered everywhere. Sesshomaru knew how to patrol and mark where he had previously been. For now he would follow his stick up the ass brother, but only until he found something familiar, then his brother was on his own. Speaking of which, why are we dogs, or wolves or whatever we are? Who could've gotten close enough to Sesshomaru to even preform such an act? As much as he hated to admit it Sesshomaru was one powerful son of a bitch. Someone you don't want to piss off unless you have a death wish.


	2. A Drink of Water

The brothers wandered the forest for hours with Sesshomaru in the lead. He would dip his nose to the floor every now and again to pick up all the scents he could, hopefully some that would be familiar and lead them home. He would even urinate every now and again to mark his spot so he could keep himself from going in circles. He knew this could be dangerous too though. If he were on someone else's land they might take it that he was trying to claim it, even though that wasn't the case. Sesshomaru knew he was in no state to be fighting any powerful lords at the moment, especially not with also having to keep an eye on his little brother. Speaking of which, where was the pup. Sesshomaru stopped moving and looked behind him to try to see the boy. When he looked back he noticed that the pup had fallen very far behind.

"Hurry up hanyou or you'll get left behind." Sesshomaru called out to the white spec way off in the distance. He saw the lowered ears of the pup perk up when he called out. Then he noticed them slick to the back of his head in anger.

"Shut up Sesshomaru." Was what Sesshomaru could make out from the pup. His head had raised from its previous hanging lowered position and the boy had puffed his chest out a bit to put up a strong front. Sesshomaru saw right through it though and could tell from his heavy panting and sluggish gait that the boy was, in actuality, very tired.

Sesshomaru didn't think about the fact that they were both normal mortal canines and didn't have the stamina of their original selves. Though they had only been traveling for only part of the day, even he could feel the strain on his body. His brother was in the body of a young pup, a pup that didn't have much stamina and probably wasn't used to this much traveling. Knowing what he must do Sesshomaru stuck his nose back down to the ground and searched for the scent of water.

It took him a little while, long enough so Inuyasha could catch up, to find the scent. When he did he looked to Inuyasha and noticed the pup had sat down and his tonhue was hanging out very far from all the panting. "Come pup, were off to find water."

Inuyasha wanted to make a comeback but at the moment he was happy to be going to find some water. He hated to admit it but he was exhausted. He got up and made to follow Sesshomaru. _Damn this weak body. I shouldn't be this tired but I can't help it. Look at that pompous ass, not even panting, he's not tired at all, it's not fair._

Sesshomaru could feel the burning of the eyes upon his back. He knew the trouble his brother probably was feeling at the moment but didn't comment on it. Though even in his real form he had more stamina than his younger brother he knew he couldn't blame him for the lacking of it now. Pups just weren't meant to travel this much yet.

It took only a few minutes to come upon a small river that flowed through a nice clearing with soft grass and lots of trees for shade. This seemed like the perfect spot to bed down for the night. It was getting late and Sesshomaru could already see the sun making its descent from the heavens.

The older of the two brothers stopped as he came upon the river. He ducked his head down and made a few laps at the water with his tongue. He had been in dog form many times and knew how to live as such. He turned his head to find the hanyou watching his every movement. He gave no mind to the boy and continued with his drink. The water was very refreshing and only then did the western lord feel the toll the traveling had done on his own body. He too was tired and was grateful for the drink and a place to rest. As his tongue flicked into the water once more he felt a great splash come upon his face. He looked over toward the source and noticed his brother was now standing in the middle of the river with half his snout buried under the surface.

"Just what do you think you are doing hanyou." Sesshomaru ask as he glared at his brother with his now wet face. He received no answer at first as he saw something he wasn't even sure was possible on a canine. He saw his little brother blush and look away.

"I uh…" Then he growled and stomped out of the cool water and marched all the way over to a tree and lied his body down facing away from Sesshomaru.

 _Well that was odd_ Sesshomaru thought as he heard the hanyou mumble out a growl. He shook his body off trying to free as much water from his face as his dog body would allow. _Sometimes that pup can be very annoying_. He then leaned down and took a few more drinks before he too found a nice tree to lay under. Neither spoke to the other as they both just rested their bodies from the long journey neither one intended on making.

It was a few hours later when Sesshomaru, who hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, was awoken by his brother shifting and moving slowly towards the river once again. Sesshomaru was at first taken aback that he had fallen asleep. He never fell asleep unless he willed his body to do so. He must be in a much weaker form than he originally thought.

The western lord turned his attention to his little brother who was now staring at his reflection in the river's waters. The boy seemed to be contemplating something. He noticed the boy look back in the direction of the trees they had both chosen as their resting spot. Sesshomaru was able to lie his head back down and feign sleep by closing his eyes before the boy looked completely back. This intrigued Sesshomaru, just what was the boy up to?

After a second the demon lord turned dog reopened his eyes and could see the boy had stood up and now had his front two paws in the water. He reached his muzzle down towards the surface of the water and noticed the boy start to lick the water. This would not have fazed the older brother as it just looked like the boy was just getting a late night drink, but what was odd was that the boy was just dipping his tongue in the icy texture, and not actually pulling any water into his mouth correctly in order to take a drink. Finally, realization dawned up the lord as he realized just why the boy seemed so frustrated and mad earlier in the night. Why his brother had been watching him then stormed off. The poor boy didn't know how to drink as a canine would! Of course, that did make since as he spent his entire life in a half humanoid form and had most likely always used his hand to cup the water and bring it to his face. Not willing to travel with a dehydrated pup the entire time Sesshomaru raised from his comfortable sleeping position and made his way over to the pup.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure exactly on what to say so he just walked up next to the boy and he too dipped his head and got a drink. Flicking his tongue and curling it backwards to scoop water into his mouth. Inuyasha was startled at first and jumped back growling when he saw the white shape just appear next to him. The western lord just ignored him and kept on drinking. His tongue would dip in the water and come to his mouth satiating his thirst many times over and over again. After a few seconds he turned his eyes to glance at his brother. He noticed the tilt of the boy's head as his gaze was focused on his mouth, or more specifically his tongue.

Sensing the boy would not make the first move, the older white canine sighed and finally spoke up. "Come here hanyou and I will try to explain to you how to take a drink."

The younger boy sputtered. "I-I know h-how to take a drink asshole!" The boy got more confident and defensive as he grumbled his plea.

"Is that so? Then show me."

"I uh..I'm not thirsty anymore. I already got a drink."

Sesshomaru could see right through the bluff. He knew the boy was parched. He could see the lowered body and how his ears were pulled back. The boy didn't obviously have control over his body language yet. Probably didn't even know he was giving away his true feelings. This is something Sesshomaru had always been able to read from his little brother. He could always read his little brother just by looking at his little dog ears even when in his normal hanyou form. They would lay back when he was scared or confused. When he was angry they would prick forward and when annoyed they would twitch like crazy. He knew the boy had little control over them, they were very expressive, just like his eyes were. Here was no difference, now he just had even more canine body language then he had before.

"Be that as it may, humor me. If you know how to do it so well, then why are you so adamant not to show me that you know?"

"Fuck you Sesshomaru, I don't have to show you anything." The boy was getting agitated as his ignorance was getting exploited. His fur started to bristle and a snarl had formed on his lips.

The refined lord decided not to banter with his younger brother and just lapped at the water again. He had no desire for a drink but knew his brother was dying of thirst. He thought maybe if he teased him enough he would break.

It seemed to be working as he kept on drinking he could hear the boy licking his lips and smacking his mouth. It only took a few more seconds before finally "GAH! Fine I don't fucking know how ya happy now!" The boy raged.

"Come here pup and just watch. What do you see?" Sesshomaru dipped his mouth towards the water and took one more small drink.

"I tried that already it didn't work! You think I'm stupid? I saw you do that earlier." He knew the boy would have crossed his arms if he were still in his more humanoid form. He was able to still glare though.

"You did not answer my question. I will not repeat myself."

"Yeah well its stupid. It doesn't work." _Feh I already tried that multiple times and all I got were a few drops. There's no way it works unless you want to do it a million times just for a tiny sip! I miss having hands._ Inuyasha thought to himself. There had to be another way.

"It is how most animals drink. If it didn't work then why would so many do it?" Sesshomaru knew he had struck the boy.

"Well it didn't work for me." This time the boy turned his head away with his ears lying flat against his snow white head.

"Answer my question hanyou and I will try to explain."

It took a few seconds, the western lord's patience was wearing thin and was about to give up on the boy before he finally got a response and heard. "Feh fine. I saw you lick the water."

"That is not all I did hanyou. Watch again." The lord dipped his tongue in the water once again and took another small drink.

This was getting annoying. Inuyasha had seen him do it a million times and he was still nowhere closer to figuring it out. "Like I saw before. All you did was lick the water. You put your damned tongue in the water and put it back your fucking mouth. I tried that and it didn't fucking work!"

"Such language for a pup." The demord lord sighed again. He had found he had been doing that more and more with the pup around then he had done in a lifetime. It was very undignified and was not something a lord would do. His little brother was unnerving though and was wearing his resolve very thin.

The boy growled at his elder and was about to storm off when he heard his brother ask for a demonstration. "What the-"

"I do not like to repeat myself but I guess I will have to with you. Show me how you do it and I will see if I can tell what you are doing wrong."

The boy looked embarrassed. He could see it in the way his head lowered just a bit along with his ears. He also saw his eyes dart from side to side. His tail was low, not tucked but very close to his hind quarters. The pup was an open book.

With very slow steps the young inu walked closer to the edge of the spring. He eventually found both his front paws beneath the depths of the water and his muzzle lowered. The hanyou saw his face reflecting back to him. A face that was foreign to him. A canine face. Once with an elongated muzzle and beady black eyes with barely any whites. The only thing that seemed to be the same was his ears. The fur along them now not only covered the small white triangles, but covered his whole face. Not even just his face, but his whole body. Finally enough stalling the young inu hanyou turn pup flicked his tongue under the water's surface as he had seen his brother do many times. He then quickly pulled it back in his mouth hoping to catch more then just a few drops. Unfortunately, no matter how fast he was, he still didn't get very much. He just couldn't understand what was wrong! He tried to curl his tongue upwards to cup as much as possible, but it just wasn't working. Just another way his bastard of a brother was better than him. He couldn't even do something as simple as taking a fucking drink. How pathetic was he now?

"I see." Was all the hanyou heard from his brother who had been watching the whole thing.

"See I told you it didn't work!" The hanyou huffed.

"The way canines drink water is by curling the tongue backwards and creating a cup that they take into the mouth. I saw you earlier just flicking your tongue into the water and just putting it back in your mouth. Curl it backwards. You will get more. You have to be fast about it though."

Wow that was the most Inuyasha had heard the demon lord say in one go. _Okay fine I'll try it but its not going to work_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He went forward again and leaned his head down to meet his paws under the waters surface. He flicked his tongue out and tried to curl the long pick appendage backwards. He ended up opening his mouth too wide and not pulling his tongue back in fast enough, most of the water fell off his tongue before he was able to pull it back inside.

"Hang on, let me try again I think I get it now." The boy said with excitement and a slight tail wag. The demon lord would have rolled his eyes had he been a lesser demon. This much, just for a drink of water. The boy went further in, all four feet were now in the stream the boy tried drinking once more. He was almost able to get a full drink but this time he ended up moving his tongue at an angle so the water fell out again.

Sesshomaru was watching his brother try. He could see the determination in the boys eyes. He knew he'd get it eventually. He was getting closer each time he tried. With that last growl from his brother the demon turned dog got up and returned to his sleeping spot. Sesshomaru watched the boy just for a few seconds more before he felt his eyes growing heavy. He scented the wind quickly. When he found no immediate threats nearby he let his eye lids rest upon his eyes. He let his body completely relax and his breathing even out as sleep over took his body. He knew the boy would succeed before the sun rose so he felt fine lying down and resting before the long journey ahead. There was no point in watching his brother anymore. Drinking water was simple and the boy would be triumphant in his battle with the wet substance.

What felt like just seconds after he had closed his eyes Sesshomaru felt a nose nudging his body awake. The older gave off a very low warning growl that meant death to whoever came near. Inuyasha only reacted by pushing more. "Come on sleepy head wake up I want to show you something!" The younger said with so much excitement that the demon lord felt he had to get up. He knew he'd be pestered until he did anyways.

"I finally got it, come see." Sesshomaru was a bit surprised the boy seemed so eager to show him his victory. Like a pup who had made his first kill showing their father. It was custom for inus to take their first kill to the alpha, which normally was the father, of the pack. Inuyasha had never been taught this as he grew up a human with only a mother. He guessed that it was instinctual if the boy was acting this way. Rin acted similarly sometimes when she felt she had over come a challenge so maybe humans had a similar custom? He didn't know but apparently the boy was happy.

The reached the waters edge and the young half breed walked into the river, all four feet and easily lapped up some water. "See I told ya I could do it!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a wagging tail held high. He just seemed so excited. It seemed very out of character for his rude and uncouth little brother.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to the happy excitedness. He had seen Rin act the very same way multiple time, but never his brother. He just did what he would normally do for the girl. He gave a nod of his head then walked back over to his tree.

"Get some rest hanyou, we have a long journey ahead." Inuyasha could tell it was a dismissal. He was so happy and that stuck up jackass didn't even care. He finally did it. It took him forever, but he eventually got it. Its not his fault he doesn't know how to do things in this body.

The puppified hanyou gave a face towards his elder brother then shook off as much water from his coat as he could, even though it was only his paws that were wet, then walked over towards a random tree and bedded down. He so longed to jump up into the tree and rest up there but he had already tried that. He couldn't jump that high and he learned quickly, dogs can't climb trees. He hated this body. It was so god dang confusing too!

Sesshomaru noticed the disappointed and now angered feelings coming off the hanyou. He didn't know why he felt compelled to say it but he did anyways just as he fell off into dreamland once again and hopefully for the last time that night. "Good job pup".

The young pup jumped as he was startled by the comment from his normally aloof brother. He looked over and saw that he had already fallen asleep again. Maybe he had imagined it? With that last thought he too lied his head down and willed the dreamscape to call upon him as well.


	3. Of Hunting and Memories

Chapter 3

Hunting and Memories

The next morning Sesshomaru was the first to rise from his slumber. The demon lord remembered the events from the previous day and knew that they needed to get moving as quickly as possible. They were still on unknown territory and had already spent too long in one spot. Though he knew they needed to get moving, safety was still the number one issue here. For that very reason the demon lord took his time surveying the area before he even opened his eyes to face the world. He took in everything with all his senses. He listened trying to catch every little sound that could be heard. Twitching and swiveling the small little triangles that now adorned his head, much like his little brother normally did. He could hear normal forest noises like, gusts of winds, leaves shaking as the wind caught the bows of the trees they resided in. Birds too were chirping and squirrels scattering about probably chomping on tree nuts and acorns that they could find. All these noises were great to hear as it meant there was no immediate danger. There was no stillness to the air that symbolized a threat nearby. Everyone was at peace. He could hear his brother's even breathing telling him he was still asleep. He could both hear and smell the water that was only a few feet away flowing naturally as the stream ran down to meet an eventual river. He was also using his nose to survey everything. He smelled the grass, trees and the air. Sensing no danger around finally he opened his eyes and let them take everything that all his other senses had already told him. The sun had risen not too long ago and there was still dew present upon the ground meaning it was still very early in the day. This was perfect. The earlier they could start, the earlier they could figure out what had happened and get home.

He looked over to see his brother curled into a tight ball up against a tree that was very close to his own. _So, the boy got closer last night_. It was more a statement than a question. He only now noticed just how young the pup was. Though for some reason the small white puppy that lay before him seemed younger than the foul mouthed hanyou that was his little brother, not by much at all though. The pup was still a very young hanyou, one that under no circumstances should be parted from its family yet. The boy had been alone for far longer than he should of. His brother was so small. He was reminded of his happiness the previous night and how excited the boy had been for being able to learn and accomplish something extremely simple. Simple for him, yet difficult to the pup.

And that was exactly what he was, a pup. A very young one. He seemed to be transformed into a younger version, but somehow it was showing the demon lord a side of his brother that he should have seen before. Seeing the puppy curled the way he was, he was reminded of how the boy used to curl up into the tightest ball he could and pull both his hands and feet into his red fire-rat kimono that his father had bequeathed him when he was a young pup that had traveled with him. Yes, Sesshomaru had let his brother travel with him long ago not long after his mother died. It had been a harsh winter and the lord had found the boy curled up like he was now, nearly frozen and starving to death. The boy didn't even stir at his approach. No twitching of his ears or stiffening of his body. There was no recognition that the boy had felt or sensed anyone had come upon him. This was an instinctual thing to have. He needed to be able to sense things like that if he were able to survive. He later found out why the pup gave no reaction to his elder brother's presence, not even to his aura that he had flared, the pup had been too sick to respond to anything. He was burning with fever, and looked to be skin and bones from starvation, no wonder the boy had no strength to even lift his head. Had Sesshomaru not found him, he most assuredly of passed that night. It was the main reason the stuck up young prince at the time had allowed the scrawny little child to travel alongside him. He nursed him back to health, as he would not let the hanyou die like that, putting an even bigger stain upon his father's name. Though he was a weak hanyou, he still had great Inu Youkai blood within his body, and he would not let him defile his great father's name by dying like some stray mutt out in the cold.

It had not lasted long though. Once the boy was eating and drinking like normal, and starting to seem in better spirits he had left. One night when the boy was sleeping after a long day of play, Sesshomaru, who was not as mature as he is now, just got up and never returned. He did keep an eye on the boy from time to time. Every winter he made sure the boy had plenty of food to hunt and kept most predators away. He couldn't help but feel like he had wronged the boy. He should have just kept him back then all those years ago. Honestly when he thought about it, it wasn't even that long ago. The boy was very young, but he still is.

Should he make amends now? Keep the boy with him after they figure this out and return to normal?

No, the boy was too uncouth to keep around for too long. He had horrible manners, and he didn't want any of that to rub off on Rin who was very impressionable at her age. Looking back at the boy he was reminded that the pup was not too terribly much older than the girl. Maybe twice her age? He was even younger than her when he was left all alone and had been found that winter night.

Shaking off old memories that unnerved the demon lord for some reason, the older dog got up from his position on the ground which happened to be right next to, almost touching, his younger brother. Why the boy had gotten so close he was not sure. The weather was shifting to become cooler, but it was not freezing yet. He'd rather not think of the past anymore. It brought up too much pain. Whose pain he was not sure of. The demon lord decided to stretch out his body to relieve the stress and tension from both his body and mind. Leaving the past where it should stay, the past. First stretching his front legs out in front of him with his back-end high in the air, then he stretched so his back end was lowest to the ground and his back legs got to be stretched out. With one last look at his brother's sleeping form, with a pang of guilt, something the lord was not used to, and wanted to think of no longer the demon lord took off into the woods to hopefully find some breakfast. He could feel his stomach already rumbling from lack of food. He had hunted many times in this form so he knew the logistics about it. The only thing he would have to make up for is speed. He was no where near as fast as he used to be.

The demon lord sniffed around with his nose to the ground until he picked up a rabbit trail. He followed it slowly. He kept his feet light so they wouldn't make much noise. He carefully maneuvered each paw across the ground making sure not to step on any fallen leaves or twigs. Though he could not yet see the rabbit he knew he was getting closer. The scent was getting stronger. He knew he had to be cautious because one wrong move would spell the end. It would mean he, and subsequently his brother went hungry for the morning. Then again he should make the pup hunt for his own food. He should know how obviously, but it the form he was currently in, he doubted the boy could catch anything other than a fallen bird. Sesshomaru saw movement across his eyes. He crouched low. Being a white dog did not help for him to blend in so he had to be as stealthy as possible. The demon lord finally set eyes upon his prey. It was a big and plump thing. Its ears were long, it's tail bushy, and its meat delectable. Sesshomaru licked his lips and crawled forward. He was very slow and methodical. He had to be careful. He had to be as quiet as he could. He stopped once he felt he was close enough to still not be detected. He sniffed the air and made sure he was still downwind from the lagomorph. He sat and watched the thing as it was munching upon some type of native flower. He looked around to see potential exits the creature could take. To see if there were any rabbit holes or dens it could escape to. Not seeing any the demon lord knew he'd be victorious in his hunt. He crawled forward ever so slightly as his mouth began to water even more. Crawling closer and closer still not making a sound. Ready…just a little closer…NOW! The demon lord went to pounce….unfortunately though just as he was about to pounce he heard his bastard brother start yelling his head off looking for him.

"SESSHOMARU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU BETTER NOT OF LEFT ME BEHIND AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" Sesshomaru heard his little brother bellow as he stomped around the area the rabbit was in and scared the poor thing off. Sesshomaru felt a small twinge as he thought about the first time he had left the pup behind. Memories that were being brought up far too often around the boy. That was not important right now though. What was, was the fact the damned mutt had scared away their food! He watched as the little creature scurried away looking for an escape from the puppy that didn't even know it was there. The older knew there was no point in chasing it, he'd not be able to catch it as it already had a major head start. Inuyasha looked around as he heard movement in the bushes. He had no idea the rabbit had made the noise and the next thing he knew he was pounced upon by his older brother with rage in his eyes.

"What the-" was all the younger inu could think as he felt his body being jumped upon and attacked by his elder.

"You foolish pup." Sesshomaru said as he bit into his brother's neck with his jaws pinning him to the ground. When he saw the rabbit run away all because of Inuyasha, he felt the need to jump upon him instead. He didn't know why he had these feelings, all he knew was he felt rage towards his brother.

The hanyou turned pup growled and started thrashing. Clawing at his older brother and biting at his arms. Somehow the younger of the two was able to dislodge the older and attacked right back. He had no idea why they were fighting but if Sesshomaru wanted a fight he'd give him one. Inuyasha was able to slip Sesshomaru's feet out from under him and bite his back. Sesshomaru got out of his stupor and growled as he bit into one of the hanyou's legs. The fight did not last long as the two wrestled for control. Growl sounds, teeth flaring and snapping, fur flying, insults thrown .Finally after a few seconds the demon lord once again had the younger pinned with his jaws firmly attached to his neck. Looking up Inuyasha saw the fury in his brother's normally expressionless depths. This caught the pup off-guard. Something was up with the western lord. Why was he blindly attacking like this, he seemed mad, but there was something else. He could tell something else was wrong. Sesshomaru usually never took the first move, definitely didn't blindly attack. He thought he even saw some red flicker through his eyes.

The western demon lord could only feel rage. He could feel his beast within him. Wait his beast? Just as Sesshomaru thought this he heard a pitiful whimper come from the form down below him. It was then that he noticed that just how tight of a hold he had on the pup's neck. The pup had ceased his struggling and was lying very still as he gasped for air.

Hearing the sound of submission jolted the western prince back to the present and broke him from the trance he'd been locked into. He got off of his brother and walked away without giving away that he had lost control. He had things he needed to think on. Had he really felt his beast? If so, why and more importantly how?

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He had been attacked for no reason! The boy was confused at what he saw from his brother. He was acting strange this morning. At first he had woken up and had not seen his brother anywhere. Since they were both trapped as dogs and had no idea where they were, he had figured they would stick together. When he woke and found his brother gone, he was reminded of the day his brother left him after his first winter alone. He had started to get a little scared. He could normally take care of himself, but as is now, he knew he couldn't. He needed his brother. If he had indeed left, he was afraid he'd never get home. If he never got home Kagome could still be in danger. He masked his fright and confusion with anger. It had kept him alive in the past. If his brother had turned on him, then he knew he was screwed. He could survive as a hanyou, but as a mortal puppy dog he didn't think so. He knew at least that he didn't want to try.

"Foolish pup."

"Yeah you said that before. I thought you said you didn't repeat yourself." The younger mocked. He knew it was stupid as the older had just won in a fight, luckily there were no wounds other than a few minor scrapes and bruises on the hanyou only. Though his neck was now very stiff. Sesshomaru had really bit down hard. He guessed thought if the asshole had wanted to really hurt him he could of.

Taken aback by the hanyou's words the larger dog decided he would tell the boy just what he had done. If the boy wanted to get smart with him, then he'd let him have it. Two could play at this game. He'd let him know the reason he was going to go hungry for the morning. To think he was thinking of feeding that ingrate. "You cost us breakfast hanyou." Sesshomaru didn't understand why his temper kept getting flared by the boy. His emotions felt stronger for some reason. Normally he had better control than this.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Not seeing the war that was going on inside his older brother's head, but still sensing something was off.

"I do not need to explain myself. From now on if you want food get your own." With that final statement the demon lord walked off in the woods, his tail twitching the entire time, to try to find some more food. He needed to get away from the boy who made his emotions run rampart. When he heard footsteps behind him, he gave off a very low waning growl. The elder raised his tail high and puffed his chest out. This was a very dominant stance and even the younger knew that he shouldn't follow less he wants to be attacked again. The lord wanted to be alone.

"Feh." The hanyou threw back at his brother as he went off in his own direction to try to find food. Once his brother had mentioned food, he had noticed just how hungry he was.

20 minutes later found Sesshomaru returning to their campsite with a rabbit in his jaws hanging limp. His tail was in a very high position. His chest was puffed out and his head was higher than ever. Even his gate gave away his proud stature as he trotted into the clearing. He was very proud for his kill. His speed may have been depleted but he was still about to catch some game on his own. The successful hunt was just what he needed to calm himself back down and regain control of his emotions.

Seeing no sign of his bastard of a brother he dropped the rabbit to ground and sniffed the air. He could smell the boy was close. He could even smell frustration in his scent. It smelled of dirt too. He could hear the boy's fast paced breath as he was panting and running. He heard a curse and then the smell of dirt got strong again. _Probably chasing a rabbit. The rabbit most likely found a burrow and now the pup is trying to dig his way to the rabbit. Ignorant boy. He's not going to be able to catch it that way_. Not giving the boy another thought the triumphant one of the two canines picked his kill back up and went over to his tree. He started chowing down in a very graceful manner. A way only one of his caliber could. He went about eating everything, fur, bones, flesh and all.

It wasn't until he was about half way finished did the hanyou return. He looked worn out judging from his long tongue hanging from his mouth from panting so much. He had twigs and leaves littered throughout his coat and his front two paws were completely stained brown almost up to his elbows. He also had a sour look to his face as he stomped into camp. The disheveled pup looked over towards his brother chomping on a leg from a very big rabbit. He got low to the ground and crept closer to the larger dog, hoping to maybe get a bite as well. As he got within range Sesshomaru stopped eating and put his head over his kill. He growled low. This was his kill. He was willing to share earlier, that was until the pup ruined his first hunt. The pup jerked back at the noise.

"Come on there is plenty for both of us." Inuyasha said as he eyed the other half of the rabbit. His mouth watering and hip tongue having to come out and lick his chops before he started drooling.

All he got in return was his brother baring his teeth and flicking his tongue out over his sharp incisors. A very aggressive stance. His growling continued as he watched the pup. Inuyasha tried to get just a little closer, that was until the demon lord growled and snapped at the boy. All his teeth were showing now. His ears may have been back but even Inuyasha could read that he meant business. If he the pup had not jumped back he knew he would have been bitten. It wasn't until Inuyasha huffed and went back to his tree, still starving, and lied down did Sesshomaru resume eating his rabbit.

 _Was it wrong of him to not share? Maybe, but it was his kill. Sure the pup needed food too but it wouldn't hurt for him to learn a lesson the hard way for now._ If he was going to travel with him again then there needed to be rules. He'd make sure the pup got something before the end of the day. He didn't need him going hungry and falling too far behind. They both needed strength if they were going to make it home.

Giving off a whine as the starving pup felt his stomach growl, the younger inu looked over at his brother once again. _Its not fair! He has to of known I couldn't catch anything in this body! Its too clumsy and no where near fast enough. And why was he getting all huffy earlier. He left me. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. What did he expect? Of course I'm going to go looking for him._

Hearing the whine did give the older pause. He stopped eating and looked at his kill. It was a fairly big rabbit. He knew there was plenty for the boy. Neither would be satisfied if he shared, but neither would starve either. Feeling conflicted the prince looked over towards his helpless brother. He heard the boy's stomach give off a very loud growl. Once the growl came the boy started to curl into himself again. He knew the boy spent many nights in a very similar situation he was in now. Not being able to catch anything and then going hungry for the time being. It was the most logical reason the boy was so scrawny in the first place. When he got older he knew the boy could catch game. It had probably been some time since the pup went hungry now. His miko kept him fed from what he saw from the small times he had seen him in the last few months. Though he was sure the pup would revert back easily. It was whether or not the demon lord allowed that to happen.

For some reason seeing the boy this morning similar to the way he found him all those years ago had struck up some pretty painful memories. Memories that just wouldn't seem to go away. He thought he had cleared his heard during the hunt! The boy couldn't help it that he was in the body of a young pup. At his normal age of an adolescent boy he should look more around an 8 to 10 month old pup rather than the 5 to 6 month old one that was laying with his head upon the ground and his ears drooped. Thinking of this made the lord look to himself as well. He looked about the same age as he did in his true form. A canine that has reached maturity but had only just started adulthood. What seemed wrong with himself were his emotions. They were harder to control. The boy kept bringing them back to the past. He couldn't stop thinking of the cruelty that his younger self had wrought upon the younger.

Still unsure on whether he should help the pup when this was all over or not, he decided for now that he didn't want to listen to the hanyou's stomach all day. With that last thought the older brother got up and walked away from his kill. Inuyasha noticed as he saw his brother walk off. This was his chance. The boy crept closer to the fallen, half eaten rabbit. His body was very close to the ground and he kept his tail, ears and head low. He kept his eyes on his brother the whole time though. The object of the boy's eyes had walked over towards the river and had sat down, not paying the pup any mind. He seemed lost in thought just staring at his reflection.

Once the pup got close enough to the rabbit he looked down at it, then to his brother expecting a growl. He expected to be yelled at again but nothing came. Seeing he was not getting a response from his brother he quickly grabbed the food and rushed back over to his tree and ate the thing as fast as his mouth could get at it. He quickly learned how to use his paws to rip the flesh off the bones at times.

The lord turned dog did glance back at the pup once, noticing the speed at which the boy ate. He sighed yet again. He couldn't help the memories that flooded him at the reason why the boy was scarfing down the meal. _This pup is going to be the death of me._


	4. Nightmare

**I'll admit this chapter was a bit choppy as is the next one, but I shall continue and hopefully will sort everything out.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you had any confusion please!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Waiting for the boy to finish his meal, which Sesshomaru knew wouldn't be long at the rate he was going, the demon lord looked into the water's depths. What he saw was a normal mortal canine's face. A white dog with soft white fur, white ears that stood tall on the top of his head. Golden irises and large black pupils adored this foreign face, along with a long snout and a wet black nose. He was just a normal dog. His face showed no signs of his youkai heritage, no magenta markings around his lips, no blue crescent moon upon his brow. His eyes were gold not red, and yet he had felt it. This morning, when he lost his temper, he knew he had felt it. His beast, the true more wild part of him. He knew the feeling of him better than anything. He knew he was not delusional. If it was still there, then maybe…

"BUURRPP!"

 _Such horrid manners_ Sesshomaru thought as he was rudely distracted from his musings. He looked over and saw his brother licking the ground that the now consumed rabbit had been on. When finished his brother licked his mouth then sniffed around the ground looking for more. _Such a pup_.

Realizing the boy was now finished Sesshomaru stood from his post, put his nose to the air and started in the direction they had been heading the previous night. _Best to keep in the same direction to avoid going in circles._ He didn't look behind him as he expected the pup to follow. He knew the pup would if he were just judging from his panicked callings from earlier this morning. _Why the pup seemed so mad and panicked he wasn't sure. If he had just used his nose, he would have scented that I was close by._

Inuyasha noticed his brother leaving so he ran to the river, got a quick drink then started following the pompous asshole of a brother he had. He was grateful though that he had shared his kill. He was very hungry, still was but he'd live. He wasn't sure why the bastard had changed his mind. It looked pretty damn obvious that he wasn't going to share, what with all his growling and snarling. He'd never seen his brother openly show emotion like that. Usually he just gave the evil eye, no need to get so showy. To think he had actually felt the need for his safety last night.

 _Last night_

 _***_ Dreamscape _***_

" _Get back here you bitch!" Inuyasha called out. Instead of a yell though it came out in a very growly bark. The hanyou skidded to a halt and looked down at himself and realized he was in his puppy body. The pup looked down to himself and growled. He looked up with a growl and yelled once more for the witch as he continued onward._

 _He ran and ran but his feet seemed to not be taking him anywhere. The world moved slowly as he pumped his feet faster and faster. It had to be some type of spell the woman had cast. He kept on though, he had to get her. She would pay for what she did to him._

 _His mind went blank and was replaced by pure rage when he heard an ear splitting scream, a recognizable scream come from the direction the witch was in. It came from a certain futuristic priestess who had his heart. It was from Kagome. This made his heart stop as his eyes turned red and he shot out faster than he thought possible. Finally as if he had broken through some type of barrier, he was getting somewhere. He was finally moving like the wind faster than he even thought he could. His clumsy puppy legs couldn't slow him down. He had to get to Kagome._

 _He could hear her screams getting louder. He still could not see her, but he knew they had to be close. He could smell the fear coming off the girl and hear the laughter from the witch._ That sadistic bitch is enjoying this! _The hanyou thought as he kept on. He didn't need his eyes to know what was going on. He ran onward he had to help her. Just as he was about to make a leap onto the witch, he felt his leg snag on something. He felt his body take a tumble as he noticed a root jut up out of the ground, probably cast by the witch. His tumbled down a hill he didn't even realize he was on. Unfortunately his trip was stopped by a huge wall of flames. He couldn't stop his momentum as he was engulfed by the red hot flames. Feeling the burning sensation he yelled out and tried to jump back. He couldn't get away. His body was on fire and burning. The flames were higher than he could even see. He tried to back away or to leap over, but it was futile. His body was getting seared as pain enveloped his senses. His crouched down low as coughs racked his body from the black smoke inhalation. His body wheezed as he tried to take in clean air, but it could not be found. He felt like he couldn't move. He yelled out once again, a high pitch yelp followed by a howl as he felt a gust of fire burn straight into his eyes. He squeezed them tight and tried to shake it off but it was futile._

 _Finally he saw an image come into his line of sight, he could no longer see Kagome, but instead he saw his mother. Riddled with coughs that took his precious breath away, he still tried to continue forward. His mother was reaching out to him. She seemed to be calling out to him but he could hear no words. "Mother!" He tried to call out, a wheezed, barely there bark was what came out._

 _The woman seemed to know that it was her son though. She reached out for him from her position on her cot. Inuyasha knew this was the moment right before she died. She had been sick for weeks. He had been just a child and tried to help her, but the villagers refused to help and he was forced to steal medical herbs. He didn't know what he was doing but he tried his best to help her, the one person who loved him and didn't treat him with hate. Then one night his mother got worse. She could barely breath. He had been sleeping curled up next to her when he heard her breath hitch. He then smelt smoke. The villagers had set fire to their hut. He tried to help his mother but she couldn't get up. When he tried to pick her up she had pushed him away and told him to love for her, she wouldn't make it. With tears in his eyes he had ran. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done._

 _Now the pained pup was seeing his mother reaching out from her death bed. He could not hear her words, no sounds were coming through other than his own whimpers from the pain the fire was causing on his slowly blackening flesh. He could read the words saying 'I love you'_

" _MOTHER NO!" He exclaimed before winds of fire blew into his face causing him to cry out again. Feeling broken by the images of his mother; the fact he couldn't help her, bringing up painful memories that he still blamed himself for. The he couldn't reach Kagome, not to mention to seering pain he was in, he felt his body collapse to the floor. He felt completely useless. He couldn't call out anymore. His lungs were on fire, much like the rest of his fur. Black spots were coming across his vision as it too was getting hazy. Small whimpers came out from his downed and beaten body. Just as he closed his eyes seemingly for the last time he felt arms upon his body. He had opened his eyes just a sliver and saw a flash of silver and a crescent blue moon. He recognized the familiar figure immediately. He heard his voice telling him something, something soothing. Unfortunately it didn't last. He felt the heat of the flames disappear and just as he felt the soft and cool grass upon his aching flesh, he was able to muster up enough strength to look up and see non other than his brother's back as he walked away, leaving his barely alive brother alone once more. He felt a more intense pain then his body was in, coming from his heart, or really his soul as he watched his could be savior glide away from him once more._

 _***_ End Dreamscape _***_

His body then jolted awake as he looked around and realized it was just a dream. His body was not on fire, he was not in pain, he was surprisingly relieved to see his brother peacefully sleeping a few paces away. The dream had seemed so real though. It brought up old memories that he had tried to push down. He knew his mother was dead, but the fresh memories of her that the dream had brought up were just so painful. He couldn't help her. He had been too weak. It was the main reason why he had wanted to become a full demon. He had always been too weak. He couldn't help her. He couldn't heal her, and most of all, he couldn't save her from the fire. He had always had a hate for fire after that. It was a slight fear. It brought up memories of himself not being strong enough. The memories of him almost not being able to save his friends from the fire that happened with the poison master, brought up more of those painful times. Fire was something to be respected and not messed with. It had hurt him in more ways than one. He was very grateful that they didn't have one at their makeshift little camp, if you could call it that. Right now he just didn't think he could handle it. He could still feel the flames on his skin. The burning and pain he had been under. He knew it wasn't real but it still felt so lifelike. He could still feel it. Then that last image. His brother, he knew it was him. He had saved him somehow. He didn't know why he did that. He thought he hated him, but then he knew it was a dream. His brother would never do that in real life. He had left him alone again, just like always. His brother always left.

He didn't know why but seeing his brother leave him again had unnerved him. He didn't know why he wasn't good enough. Everybody he ever loved always left him. He'd didn't like to admit it but he looked up to the asshole of a brother he had. He was powerful, and a full demon. He could do anything. Unlike himself who was weak and constantly getting beaten. Sure he could take down youkai bigger than him, but he wasn't stupid, it was the sword. He had struggled without it. The sword gave him power and he knew it was really his father's power. He couldn't even control his own demon blood without it. His father was giving him his strength through the sword. Even Totosai had said that his father was a thousand times stronger than he was.

Feeling intimidated by the dream and where his thoughts were taking him he felt the need to be closer to his brother. He would never admit it, but he felt safer in his presence. He was feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He knew he couldn't get too close, but he needed to feel comforted, something that seemed to never happen since his mother's passing in that horrible fire. He crawled closer, with his body close to the ground so as not to disturb the always aware even when sleeping youkai. Once he felt he was close enough he circled a few times, then curled his body into itself. Once comfortable he lied his head down then looked to his brother once more. He saw something that surprised him, he noticed his brother's leg twitch. He heard a muffled growl and bark, then another leg twitch. Grinning the pup closed his eyes and was able to fall back into slumber hoping for a better rest of the night.

 _Present_

He didn't know why that last scene of his dream had hurt so much. Sesshomaru had done nothing for him his entire life. He didn't give a fuck about him so why should he? Where was his so called big brother when he was being mocked by or beaten by both demons AND humans, huh? His entire life had been spent on the run, always hiding out in trees or caves so no one could hurt him. He had to learn how to survive on his own. Sure he had taken him in as a child, but if he truly cared he would have let him stay and not abandoned him. He was always abandoned. He always survived though. That's why he was following the stuck up prick right now. He knew he couldn't survive on his own as a fucking puppy dog. If he were hanyou, he'd have his claws and speed, but most of all he'd have Tetsusaiga. Now all he had was a clumsy little body that's feet were to big for its body. He did have claws and his fangs, which were still new and hurt like hell all the damn time. He was only following him for survival. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Little did the pup know, Sesshomaru was only a little better off. He knew how to track and hunt in this body but most of his abilities were gone as well. No poison claws or drool, no super speed or strength. He didn't have his youki so he couldn't fly or transform. He was weak which bothered him to no end. Though he was significantly weaker, he never wanted to show it. He gave off the air of power even still. He kept his posture very confident so none would see his weakness. Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He knew his brother was not as powerful as he was before at the moment, but if he knew his brother then he knew he'd stop at nothing to get home. Once he set his mind on something he didn't stop until he did it. His brother could track anything, and he knew the lands far better than he did. If anyone could get them back to familiar territory, he could. That's why he followed. He needed to find familiar grounds so he could find Kagome and the others and figure out how to return to normal.

Sesshomaru was in the lead once again with the hanyou keeping up this time. He had become more comfortable on all fours. Though he was very noticeable clumsy, he could still travel easily. Yesterday he had worn himself out by still figuring out his legs and having to keep up with Sesshomaru who had not slowed his pace at all! Now that the hanyou thought about it, they were going at a little bit of a slower pace then they were yesterday. _Is it because that bastard thinks I can't go faster?! I'll show him!_ Inuyasha thought as he was starting to get annoyed. Sure, he was in a pup's body, but he had gotten more control over it today then he had yesterday!

With that last thought the pup raced ahead of Sesshomaru to show him just how much control he had. Unfortunately for the pup, since he had his head raised, and his feet were way too large for his body at this stage of development, he had not seen the very large root that was right in his path. His front left leg got caught on it and before the pup knew what was happening he went tumbling down the hill that the path lead to. His tail met his nose as he flipped over himself and rolled about 10 feet before he finally landed in the dirt with all four paws stretched to each side of his body. Before the dazed pup could right himself he felt Sesshomaru just step over his dirt covered body acting like he had not seen a thing.

Sesshomaru continued forward without much thought other than how ditsy his brother was. Trying to show off, but only succeeding in hurting himself. He kept going for a few more feet until he realized he didn't hear the cursing that would usually spout from the boy's mouth after such and incident, nor did he hear the crunch of dirt behind him that would signify that the pup was following. Finally deciding to look back he saw that the boy had not even rose from his position on the ground. Instead he looked like he had just seen the most horrifying thing in the word. He was still, his breath coming out in pants as he just stared at the root he had tripped over. He could hear the boy's heart going a million miles a minute.

It was just a root. So the boy had tripped, what was the big deal? What was making him so terrified? Sesshomaru wondered as he just starred ahead. His brother seemed in a far-off place, detached from his body and lost to the world. Sesshomaru could smell the fear, the panic the boy was experiencing, but what he couldn't understand was why.

"Hanyou" Sesshomaru tried with no response.

"Hanyou" He called out once again with nothing but silence.

"Inuyasha" not even a flickering of the pups ears. Finally getting a little concerned, though he would never admit it, not even to himself, he walked over to the fallen boy and nudged him with his nose.

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to do as the pup jumped up very quickly to the other side of the path. The boy still seemed to be entranced in his fantasy as he stood and growled at his brother. Sesshomaru just watched, not sure exactly what was going on. He just waited.

It only took a second for Inuyasha to snap out of his daze and finally 'see' what was going on. There for a while Inuyasha was brought back to his dream. He had tripped over a root that seemed to come out of no where just like in his dream. He felt a bad sense of Déjà vu. When Sesshomaru had nudged him, it was like he could finally snap out of it, but it still tried to trap his mind. He was worried he was about to actually live the events of the nightmare. Finally after a few seconds he was able to come to his senses. Instead of fire, or the vision of his brother walking away abandoning the small pup he once was, he was staring at him right in the eyes. He didn't think even his brother knew he had cocked his head just the slightest to the side in confusion as he stared at his odd little brother.

"What are you staring at asshole I thought we were in a hurry." Inuyasha tried to act brave like nothing had happened to hide his embarrassment and fear, but as he started to stomp away reality set back in and he felt an agonizing pain jut out from his left ankle. Enough that he felt himself buckle and cry out.

The whimper seemed to knock Sesshomaru out of his own stupor. Unsure of what had just happened and not sure how to deal with it, he just continued forward. Something had spooked the pup. He wasn't sure what, but the boy had been panicked for some reason. He could smell nothing out of the ordinary, no immediate threats around at least.

"Hurry up pup if you don't want to get left behind, we have a lot of ground to cover." As Sesshomaru's voice traveled over to Inuyasha the boy tried to shake off the memories and continue forward. He couldn't put any weight on his left leg without immense pain. Usually pain like this wouldn't last, he was hoping that it would be the same this time. Though most of his abilities were gone, he was hoping his healing wasn't affected, though he knew this was wishful thinking.

Inuyasha limped towards his brother who didn't seem to notice the limping the pup was doing. The injured boy was grateful for this. He already felt weak in this body. Didn't want to give Sesshomaru something else to mock him about. It wasn't his fault he was stuck as a puppy. At least the bastard had gotten an adult body. It just wasn't fair. Nothing in his life was fair. For once though at least something was in his favor. He took notice that his brother seemed to have slowed down from the fast pace they had been traveling yesterday. This cheered him up slightly, even though it had annoyed him just minutes ago, he knew there was no way he could keep up with yesterday's pace. He was pretty sure his brother hadn't seen his injury, so why did he slow down, did he really think him so weak? Not wanting to think about it, as he knew he'd never understand his stubborn brother, he just continued on trying not to visibly limp too terribly much. He knew this was impossible as every time his paw made contact with the ground, and he put weight on it, he felt like he'd buckle again under the pressure. Though he was able conceal some of the limp, it was still pretty obvious. Luckily Sesshomaru never looked back. Or at least if he did he gave no signs that he had noticed.


	5. A Wild Hog

A couple hours past without much happening. Sesshomaru seemed lost in thought as he did most of the time. Inuyasha on the other hand just kept trying to concentrate on trying to walk normal. He would try every now and again to put weight on his paw, but it always ended the same, with pain. The pain had gone down tremendously and only really hurt when he put his full weight on it or jostled it around too much. He'd manage but he definitely had a lameness to it. He hoped it'd heal before too long as it made traveling really suck! Hopefully they would find familiar ground soon so they could just go home. As soon as he became hanyou again he knew his wrist would heal with seconds.

Around midday Sesshomaru decided to find another water source and rest for a few hours. He didn't look back but he could smell the way the exertion of the day was weighing on the pup. He should have been able to last longer then this though. Finally looking over to the pup he immediately realized what was causing the pup to fall behind. The pup's head hung low, much like it had the previous day, his gate was sloppy as he tried, but fail to hide the fact that he was limping. It wasn't hard to figure out why. His wrist on his left paw looked very swollen. This would explain the number of grumbled cursing he had heard throughout the day. Also the few whimpers the boy had failed to mask.

When Inuyasha noticed the scrutinizing eyes of his older brother he tried once again to fix his posture. He pulled his head up and put his injured leg fully on the ground. If he stood still, and transferred most of his weight onto his other paws, then he felt like he was doing a pretty good job at hiding the injury.

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled though. The ankle looked pretty swollen. He was actually surprised that the boy was able to keep going on it. Hopefully this meant there was no break in the bones as this would slow them down almost to a halt. He didn't know the healing abilities they had, so he didn't know how long the boy would suffer. Feeling like he had to do something, he told the boy to wait there.

"I'm going to hunt. Wait here." He told the boy, this time he would not be interrupted, but just to be sure "I shall return."

Without further ado the pup found a comfortable patch of grass to lay upon and then he took time to actually look at his paw. He nosed it a few times with his snout very softly, as he had learned very quickly if not, it would hurt too much. He sniffed around it and found no gashes on it which was good. The blood would attract predators and even though Sesshomaru was around, he was barely better off. Both were normal canines without any demonic powers. The best they could probably do was hide. If a demon came after them, they would be toast for sure. Licking it did seem to sooth it somewhat. Though he even had to be careful with that. If he was too forceful more pain came. So with gentle licks he tried to will the ache to go away.

Sesshomaru walked into the woods, yes to find food, but he had also smelt smoke and humans. He wanted to check it out on his own before he brought the pup along, especially if he were injured. He wasn't sure if this village was to be trusted or not. He still was on unfamiliar territory. Luckily humans had no way of knowing who he was as they had a very inferior nose than demons did. He wasn't sure how much his scent had changed, but judging by his scenting of the pup, it wasn't by much. A demon would probably be able to tell that he was the lord of the west. He had to be cautious. He kept to the outskirts of the village, keeping himself hidden by the trees that surrounded the small place. It could barely be called a village as there were very few huts around. Probably only half the size of the village he had seen his brother and his group frequent. Luckily he was on top of a hill so he had a great viewpoint on pretty much the entire village.

He saw some men who were chopping large logs that appeared to be firewood. Winter was coming, he could feel the chill in the air. They must be preparing their stocks. He noticed some children gathered together. They looked to be playing some type of game. They were chasing each other, or rather one of them appeared to be chasing all the other kids. Some women were out supervising the children, and he noticed others were tending to some laundry.

The village seemed harmless. It looked to be a regular village, no warriors or generals. It looked pretty peaceful. A homey place. Not feeling as if the place was a threat he turned around and headed back into the trees to hopefully find some game for his injured little brother.

The western lord sniffed around for close to half an hour with out any success. He was able to find a rabbit, but the second he picked up its scent and went to follow it, he also smelt the scent of human entangled with it. Meaning the human was pursuing the prey as well. He would have continued the hunt if he had not also smelt the scent of blood just a few seconds after. The human had been successful. He gave up on that rabbit and continued on tracking down another.

It didn't take the lord long to realize that the humans must be close and were chasing all the game away. Growling a bit under his breath he decided to venture out further. The humans were probably trying to store up for winter, so unless he wanted fish, he had to go further away. He was feeding two this time and wanted to actually be satisfied. The breakfast of the morning had not satisfied his stomach and really had only made him more hungry. It was probably the same for the pup. So without another thought he went further out and further away from his brother. He could smell the humans but they weren't that close to his brother. No other threats were around, and if the pup ran into trouble he was sure he could help himself.

* * *

"God dammit how long does it take to find some food!" Inuyasha finally yelled as he felt his stomach give off a loud and nauseating growl for the hundredth time. "It feels like forever since he left."

The abandonment was still in the back of the pup's mind, especially after the nightmare just hours before. He didn't want to think on it. His brother had physically said 'he shall return' so he knew he'd come back. The question was just when? "I'm so bored! Damn paw." The pup growled at his own leg. It gave off a painful throb, like it knew it was being chastised. He lied his head upon the ground, defeated.

The hanyou had not realized he had closed his eyes until he felt something fall on his nose. "What the-" The boy jolted up as he was rudely awoken from the nap he didn't know he was taking. He looked around for the culprit that had just abused his precious sniffer. Surveying his surroundings, he noticed a small mouse just next to one of his paws cleaning its face. The pup eyed the thing as he brought his head closer. He gave off a warning growl to let the rodent know of his displeasure.

He was pleased to hear a squeak from the small gray field mouse but was shocked when he felt the puny miscreant pull at his whiskers before it ran away.

"Why you little." The pup growled as he tore off after the mouse. Briefly forgetting about his paw, he ran through the field not looking or really seeing where he was going. The mouse ran as fast as it could, but the lanky white pup was hot on its heels. It tried to hide in some bushes but the hanyou would not be stopped. His body was a lot bigger than the small mouse's so he didn't quite fit into the foliage. He created hanyou pup sized holes all through out the shrubs. Seeing the futility in the bushes the mouse tore off across the land once more. Giving off a bark the pup gave chase.

"You won't get away that easily!" The pup bellowed. They both ran fast and far. Neither looking where they were going, one just trying to get away, and one trying to catch his prey. It wasn't until the pup ran smacked dab into a hard and solid substance was his chase halted. The mouse seeing his opportunity gave one last burst of speed and he was gone before the pup even realized what hit him.

Inuyasha on the other hand was dazed. He had run into something hard, so hard it knocked him to the ground. He got up confused at what had just happened. He shook himself off and looked around. It was then that he noticed a small little girl upon the ground in a purple kimono.

"Ouchie, that really hurt." He heard the smell child say rubbing circles with her hand on her forehead. She was a young one probably only about 5 human years. She was wearing a long purple kimono and had what looked to be a flower crown on her head. Inuyasha was familiar with the item as he had seen Rin make many in her time around him. He hadn't had many run ins with her, but he had seen her enough.

Inuyasha could see a small trickle of blood coming out from where the girl was rubbing her head. She also had not gotten up yet, so he must have hurt her worse than he thought. Giving off an inaudible whine, the boy felt bad. He didn't mean to hurt her, especially not someone so young, and a girl at that. Feeling bad about accidently hurting her Inuyasha made his way closer to the girl. Hearing a scared gasp from the young girl Inuyasha got low and gave off another whine. As he got close enough he gave her head a small and gentle lick to clear away the blood he had caused.

"Ow" She winced then it turned into giggles. "Hey that tickles" She gently pushed the hanyou away and Inuyasha looked her over quickly with both his nose and his eyes to make sure she was indeed okay. She then stood up started to pet his head and gave him a big hug. The hanyou jumped back, but when the girl winced, he grumbled and let the girl proceed to love on him. His head hung low and his eyes glared, luckily Sesshomaru wasn't around to see him like this.

"Here puppy look, I was making another crown, you want to see? I was making it for Papa when he came back, but you can have it!" The girl excitedly grabbed the almost finished flower chain. "It's almost done but it still needs a few more flowers. The pup didn't know why she suddenly started giggling again, nor why she had to cover her mouth to contain her mirth…that is until she picked out thee flower petals from his fur and a complete flower, stem and all, from between his ears. "I'll use your flowers to finish it." The girl reached up once more to grab the flower to complete her flower crown. Just as she was about to place it on his head Inuyasha heard a great squeal come just from his right. He immediately jumped up and got in front of the girl. He growled, waiting to see what would happen. He sniffed the air but the beast must have been downwind. He wasn't picking up anything other than the girl and flowers. He took a step forward then out from the trees burst a big gray beast barreling directly towards them. It was a wild hog! Inuyasha knew from experience that those things were savage. Their tusks were razor sharp and could rip through hide very easily, not to mention their speed. they were not something to take lightly. They were bad news as they could do some real damage especially to a little girl. Inuyasha jumped back and pushed the girl out of the way with his head, unfortunately he was not able to save himself from harm. The maneuver was hampered buy his hurt paw and he was caught right in the line of fire.

The girl looked up from the ground she had fallen to with the push. She screamed as loud as her lungs could as fright for herself and the new puppy she had found. His white fur was quickly turning red as he fell to the ground a few feet from her. She heard a whimper as the white puppy who had bumped into her just minutes before was struggling to get back up on his feet. She could see a large gash in his side that seemed to be the cause of his struggles.

Hearing the girls scream made the boy determined. He couldn't let the monster hurt her. Though the damned pig had caught him off guard, he wouldn't let it hurt the little girl. He had to protect her. The young hanyou turned puppy eyed the big grey beast and growled low. He was standing on unsteady feet as one of his legs protested from the weight and his side reeled with pain. Inuyasha could feel the blood running down his leg, the same leg that was protesting from the twisting it had encountered earlier in the day. Inuyasha couldn't think about that right now. All that mattered was to keep her safe. The giant pig stomped the ground with one of its legs. The pup heard a snort and then it charged once more with lighting speed at the pup. This time the boy was ready. He jumped out of the way quickly and grabbed onto one of the pigs precious ears before he knew what had happened. He heard a satisfying squeal of pain. Inuyasha shook his head from side to side. He could feel the motion ripping the flesh. A copper taste filled his mouth as blood rain from the ear. Inuyasha felt proud. He knew these things were trouble, especially youkai pigs. He, a non-youkai, puppy was able to wound him. His proudness was halted fast as he felt the ground come away from his paws. He looked down and the wild hog had reared up on his hind legs. It gave a mighty shake that sent the pup flying up into the air. Having no control over gravity Inuyasha flailed his feet around as he fell down towards the pig. Having no way of moving out of the way the pig jumped up and tossed his head connecting one of his tusks with the boy. Inuyasha then felt a sharp pain in his side and the hog thrust its tusks right into his body and threw him away again. He gave off a loud yelp and his body was hurled through the air. He could feel the muscles ripping in his flesh as he soared across the clearing this time his body connected hard with a tree as he slid down to the ground below. He thought his lame paw hurt, now he could feel nothing but pain all over. He felt the wetness running down his side as more of his precious life fluid marred his fur.

The pup knew he couldn't think of himself at he moment though, he had to protect the little girl. She gave off another scream when he had been tossed away. He got up shakily and ran back towards the hog. The beast was not expecting another attack as it was running towards the girl, the pup jumped up and bit into its back as it landed upon the beast. It had tried to run at the girl, but the girl had started off hopefully to her parents.

The pig squealed loudly as he felt fang upon himself. The fangs couldn't pierce the hide as it was very thick. Inuyasha tried though. He had a grip and did not plan on letting go. The hog startled bucking like a bronco and yelling with all its might. The sound hurt the pup's ears but he knew he couldn't let go in fear for the girl. Suddenly his grip was loosened as he felt the pig ram itself into a tree. The shock startled the pup as he was knocked from its back. He saw the pig raise up and stomp its hooves right on top of his already injured back. The hog was able to stomp on his back creating large gouges a few times as the pup couldn't get up. Black spots had come into his vision. He couldn't give up. He had to keep fighting. He couldn't let this low life youkai kill him or the girl.

The third time the beast reared up to stomp upon him, the pup sucked up the pain and was able to roll himself out of harm's way. Seeing the gouge in the earth where his body had once been the pup saw red and ran head on towards the beast. He was able to lock fang once more, this time catching the crazy hog on the snout. He used his claws and raked them down the massive face. He felt his claws go into one its eyes. He heard its squeal of pain and felt pride at being able to cause something that wanted to kill the innocent pain. Shaking his head he felt flesh ripping by his fangs. More blood filled his mouth and he felt satisfied. That was until the hog jerked his head hard to its left and stabbed the pup once more with its long tusks causing the boy to release his grip.

The pup jumped back from the pain. He stumbled out of the way onto the ground. More black spots entered his vision as pain over took him. Shaking his head to clear his vision he saw the little girl trying to run towards him. He could faintly hear her yelling something but couldn't make it out. He had to protect her. He couldn't let such a young child get hurt. When he saw her trip over a fallen log and the beast head straight for her he willed his body up. He cried out from the exertion, but he knew he couldn't focus on the pain. He forced his body into a pained motion. His body ached with every step he took. Blood littered the ground at his every movement. Weakness tried to halt him, and darkness tried to consume him. He pushed through all of that. He would not see the girl die, not on his watch.

Giving off his last bit of strength he luckily made it to her and shielded her body. Growling and barking at the offending animal. Though he was barely able to stand he still had to protect the little girl. The two animals were at a standoff. Both eyeing the other, sizing the other up. Inuyasha saw the ripped ear and shredded face. He couldn't hold back a smirk as he had been able to cause the hog some type of harm. The smirk died as quickly as it had come once he looked to its back and didn't see anything but ripped out hair. Their hide was thick and though his fangs were sharp, they were still new and no where near as strong as his normal ones.

His body on the other hand was hurt all over and he could barely stand. Blood dripped from his back as he had multiple laceration. His paw still hurt, but not from the fall he had made earlier, but from the large gash he now sported on it from one of the pig's hooves. He knew he had to protect this young one though. It could kill her if he didn't. The hog raced towards the pup squealing once more. The pup ran forward going purely on his will to protect and fight. His eyes locked onto its target and he went for it. He was able to out maneuver the tusks. His smaller body came in handy as he was able to crawl underneath the beast as it charged at him. He lifted up and was able to buck the hog off of his back. Inuyasha finally had the upper hand. He went for the throat as the massive creature was on its side and seemed to be dazed. The pup jumped up and went for the killing bite, but the hog wasn't as damaged as the hanyou thought. It whipped its head around fast and caught the boy with its fangs. One of the large and sharp fangs had sunk into a pre-existing wound. Inuyasha was stunned as he felt the beast bite his back. The pup cried out as a loud howl ripped from his throat. It was the loudest cry he had ever given Pain filled his body and his eyes glazed over as his body was losing its battle. The pig whipped his head around shaking the pup like a rag doll. After a few shakes and cries from the near limp pup, he was flung hard to the ground and the hog bit into his flesh again this time right onto his neck.

So lost in the pain the pup was losing the battle of consciousness. He couldn't give up! He had to protect the kid. He was just too slow in this body. He couldn't attack fast enough and the hog saw through all his moves. Blood rushed out from the boy's neck and the hog started shaking his head once more. One last scream ripped from the boy's throat as the pain engulfed him. Just as his vision was fading, he heard a mighty growl. Feeling somewhat comforted the pup finally gave into the darkness and was consumed by its masses.


	6. To the Rescue

**Hi guys, yes I am going to continue this story. I had not gotten any feed back from the last two chapters so I wasn't as inclined to keep writing so I wrote more on my other story that I have yet to post. There will be more after this! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Sesshomaru had heard the pup call out the first time. He stopped his pursue of the deer he had been stalking and stuck his nose to the air. The wind was not in his favor as he could not smell his brother's scent very well. Wanting to make sure the pup was okay he ran back to the place he had left boy only to find him missing. Reaching his nose up he brought in the horridly thick smell of blood. His mind went blank as his feet had a mind of their own. He sped off in the direction the boy's scent had led faster then he thought his mortal body could go. _Why couldn't the pup just sit still and wait_. The worried demon lord thought though he wouldn't admit to anyone that he was worried. He could hear snorts and what sounded like hooves upon the ground. The smell of the pup's blood drew stronger as he heard another cry. Damn pup it sounds like a wild hog, why would you pick a fight with one of those! Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it but he willed his feet even faster. He had to reach the boy. He didn't know why he felt this way but he didn't want the boy to perish.

Without stopping to survey the scene, which could definitely cost you in a battle; leaping in without thinking, something his little brother was known to do, not himself, he leapt in and attacked the pig full on. Though his body was smaller than the beast, he felt he was at no disadvantage. The swine had his attention, and mouth, fully on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took his chance. He was able to grab onto the hogs neck and shake it which helped to dislodge the now limp pup. The pig released the boy as soon as Sesshomaru bit into his neck which caused the unaware pig to scream. Sesshomaru was able to stay out of harms way with the tusks as he put his paw on the beasts back and stilled his head. His large canines were able to rip large chucks of flesh from the neck. Blood rushed out of the gaping wound as Sesshomaru finally released the pig.

The hog looked at his new assailant as he tried to run after him. Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way and almost ran into the little girl. He had been so focused on the pup that he had not checked his surroundings. The boy was really making him not think, which was dangerous. It seems his little brother was trying to protect the little girl and bit off more than he could chew. Sesshomaru saw the fear in the girl's eyes as she looked upon his brother then to himself. He turned his head away and got into a fighting stance towards the hog. The demon lord then heard the girls hasty footsteps as she rushed over towards his brother.

 _Take care of him or else_. He growled out to himself. He had to finish this now! He could hear human yells coming closer. Undoubtably they were coming to help the girl who he too had heard scream multiple time. He wasn't sure if they would hurt his brother or not. He needed to finish this and get out of here before they came.

Fate was not on his side this time. The western lord jumped towards the boar much like his brother had. He went for the neck again, for a killing bite. He heard his brother whimper and it was enough of a distraction that he missed his mark and the beast was able to land a blow and hit him with one of his razor sharp tusks. The beast was fast. Sesshomaru could smell demon blood in the beast. It was no normal hog. It was a demon. It was very small compared to the demon pigs he had come across in his travels, but that made the thing no less deadly. The hit had shocked the lord enough that the pig was able to bite him on his shoulder. The creature bit deep. Sesshomaru growled out and bit onto the beast's snout trying to dislodge him. Thanking the gods that it wasn't a poison master and was just a bite. Still his own teeth made large gouges in the pigs snout but it still didn't let go.

Unsure what to do but keep biting, then the demon lord heard a thwang from a bow. The next thing that registered in his mind was an arrow that had come out of nowhere and was now stuck straight into the eye of the beast. The thing immediately let the large white canine go and it too released its grip as the western lord looked around for his 'savior'. What he saw was a trio of men rushing out of the woods as more arrows struck the hog. The pig seemed to be rushing straight for the pup and the girl. Sesshomaru growled and rushed towards them. It was not needed as it was dead before it even made it to the pup and girl. It had 3 arrows coming out of its back and one in its eye as it fell to the ground in a heap.

Sesshomaru continue onward towards his brother. This time it was he who had a slight limp. As he got closer he heard one of the humans yell at him to "Stay back mongrel" Sesshomaru looked over and saw that there was a group of three men all pointing their bow and arrows at him. He dropped his head low and gave off a warning growl. How dare these men attempt to keep him away from his brother. His new mortal body wasn't fast enough to evade all three arrows so he was stuck. He would fight before he would run in any case.

That is until he heard the young girl call out. "No Papa wait! Don't hurt him!" She yelled as she rushed over to the largest man, the one in the middle.

"Stay back Yumi, this thing could be dangerous." The man said never taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"No you don't understand. He saved me and the puppy."

All three men exchanged glances at this proclamation. Finally the father of the girl said "Puppy?" He looked over towards the direction the girl had come and finally his eyes came across the fallen white pup. He looked to be in pretty bad shape as he noticed that blood coated pretty much it's entire coat.

Sesshomaru noticed that the men's attention had been drawn away from him and now was on the pup. Inuyasha did look horrible. The pup was unconscious from his injuries. From this distance he could see that the boy had a few large gashes across his back and a pretty nasty one running down his leg. Blood seemed to mar his neck as well but he would need to look closer. The dog started to make his way over towards his brother until once again the men addressed him.

"I said stay, you filthy mutt."

"Please Papa. He just wants to see his pup. He won't hurt us."

"Yumi, dogs are very protective of their young. He could try to attack us just for being this close to his pup. We shouldn't go near it."

 _So they thought the pup was mine._ Sesshomaru thought as he once again looked at his brother and then to the little girl. _Oh what a conundrum you have put us in pup._

Sesshomaru growled at the men again as their bows were all faced towards him once again. He gave off a few warning barks to get them to back off.

Fearing the worst the little girl, Yumi, ran from her father's side and headed straight for the pup. When she reached her destination she scooped up the boy's head and held it firmly her grasp. "No look, he won't hurt us. He saved us. The puppy tried to help me first, then he got hurt and his Papa came for him. He was protecting us."

"Yumi, he was protecting his pup. Like I said dogs are protective of their young. You are incredibly lucky we showed up when we did or he may have turned on you after he got away from the wild hog."

"No I don't believe you!" The girl then surprised Sesshomaru as she ran up to him and hugged herself right into his neck.

"YUMI!" All three men shouted. Everyone there stood tense, breath hitched as they all waited for what would happen next.

Seeing this as an opportunity, though his dignity would never survive, he stopped his grolwing, pulled his head up and licked the girl right across the cheek. She reminded him of his Rin. She was outspoken, and was true to what she believed in. She didn't seem to be any older either.

All the human men seemed to relax at the choice of the demon lord. "Stand down men." Sesshomaru heard the head man say. Once the bows were no longer facing him, he continued on towards his brother.

What he saw was not a pretty sight. He had already seen the gashes on his back and leg, but there was also a deep injury along his neck and side. He had lost a lot of blood and would need help soon. He reached his nose down and started to try to lick the pups wounds to try to clean and heal them. His youkai saliva had healing properties, as did the pup's, but he wasn't sure about mortal canine. He wouldn't know until he tried. He started with the worst one, which seemed to be his neck.

The boy made no movement as his tongue made contact with the wound. He made no motion that he had felt anything. He knew that the action would be very painful for the boy, yet he made no action as if he felt it. Sesshomaru was starting to fear the worst.

"We have to help them, like they helped me." Sesshomaru heard the little girl say, but he was too interested in his brother. He wasn't sure where these feelings were coming from but hearing that ear splitting scream the pup had given off had done something to him. He had seen red and had raced without a care to his brother's aid, which had cost injury to his self. An injury that though hurt very much, the Sesshomaru couldn't think about right now. He was usually more careful about things, more calculating. The pup was dulling his senses.

The leader was concerned for his daughter. He wasn't sure if the large dog was a threat or not. He had never been this close to wild dogs before and had never heard of ones behaving like this. Why would they protect his daughter like that? His daughter had no reason to lie, and she seemed unharmed while both dogs seemed to be injured. The younger one was coated in blood and did not look too good. It would probably die if they didn't do something. He could tell that Yumi was already getting attached. She had made her way over to the pup and was petting his head. The older dog didn't seem to mind. He was just inspecting the pup and licking his fur. _Maybe they are lost pets?_ The leader thought as he watched the display before him.

The father of the little girl walked over slowly towards the trio. He didn't want to spook the very large white canine. He knew how protective animals were of their young. Just because he didn't mind the little girl, didn't mean he wouldn't get aggressive with him. The little girl was no threat, but he had already shown that he could be a very big threat. The man slowly inched forward trying to get closer and closer while still being cautious. Finally his heart nearly stopped as the large white dog looked up from the fallen pup and starred directly into his eyes. The man could see an intelligence there that he had never seen in an animal before.

Sesshomaru was tending to the pup when he noticed the little girl make her way over. She seemed concerned about the boy. Why, he would never know. Humans were such and odd species. She lacked instincts if she was showing no fear, yet he had already given her a reason to not fear him. He guessed it didn't hurt anything for her to come closer. Inuyasha had trusted her with his life so she couldn't be that bad right. He watched as she started to pet his brothers ears and whisper soothing words to him. He flicked his ears at the hushed words, then continued his ministrations. The boy was badly wounded. Though he was trying to clean them, there were just too many. He could hear that his heart beat was getting slower, and his breath was barely there. The boy was losing his battle with life. Finally he heard the archer come closer. He looked up to see if he meant anymore harm. He would attack him without thought if he tried. Looking into his eyes all he saw was concern. He also saw uncertainty which gave him a sense of balance. The man was smart to fear him. When the man crouched down to put a hand on the pup Sesshomaru couldn't hold back a low growl.

"Shhh. It's okay. I only wish to help." The man said in a calming voice. His way of consoling the beast that could do him great damage.

"Papa won't hurt him, doggy. He wants to help now. Right Papa?" Yumi spoke to him. She too looked up at him. Thankfully she kept to herself this time. Sesshomaru had allowed as much human contact on his person as he could take.

"Yes Yumi. The pup seems really badly injured. I don't think he's going to make it sweetie." The father told his daughter. The pup was fading. There wasn't much that could be done.

"No we have to try!"

Nodding his head the father reached his hands underneath the pup and scooped him up into his arms.

Sesshomaru watched as the man picked his brother up. His head lolled to the side without life. His brother was dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He would have to trust these people not to cause him any more harm. Sesshomaru was forced to take a step back as the man stood.

"Come along men, we make for the village. We have to hurry if we wish to save this puppy's life." The man motioned to his crew. They all nodded. Then he motioned to his daughter. "I don't know if we can save him, but as you said, we will try sweetheart." With that his daughter hugged his leg and they started to walk down the path towards their village.

"Thank you Papa! Come along doggy we are gonna save your puppy now." She motioned with her hand for him to come, but Sesshomaru hesitated. He would have to trust them to help his brother, but what about himself. He had no desire to go to a human village. Should he go, or just watch from the sidelines? His brother would die if they didn't take him so it was no issue that they did. Feeling torn the demon lord just watched as they got further and further away.

The father of the little girl held the pup in his arms as he continued the trek to his village that was luckily not far. If his daughter had been correct, then he owed it to the small little canine. He had protected his little girl. Had been willing to give his life for her. But why? He had no idea why a wild animal would do something like that. He had to be a lost pet. He didn't look too famished. So either the pup's father was providing well for him, or he had simply gotten lost. The problem was, there wasn't another village around for many miles. They would to of been on their own for quite some time.

"Papa, the big doggy isn't coming." The man felt his daughter tug on his pant leg as she made this observation. He noted the worried tone in her voice. She was just so caring.

"Lets just let him do as he pleases baby girl. He probably just doesn't trust us right now. I bet he will stay close though." He could see she still didn't seem satisfied so he added. "How about this? If we don't see him again before the pup is better, we will return to this spot and see if we can find him again."

"But, he was hurt too. His shoulder was all bloody and he was limping. What if he was too hurt to follow us." This time she had fully stopped and was looking back in the direction they had come.

The man too stopped as he felt the weight of his daughter's hand upon his clothing disappear. He saw his daughter standing still as she looked back at the quite large white figure that now sat upon the hill they had descended from. Sighing the man gave off a few whistles to try to entice the canine to follow.

"Come on boy." He tried as he motioned the best he could with the pup still in his arms. He did notice this time that the large white dog got up. Feeling hope that he would follow he gave off one more whistle, but he felt that hope immediately deflate as the dog turned the opposite way and disappeared into the brush.

"Sweetie if we don't hurry, the pup may not make it. I know you are worried but he will be fine. He trusts us for now to take care of the puppy. We have to hurry." The man could hear the sniffles before she even turned around to reveal the tears. Luckily one of his men came to the rescue as he scooped her up in his arms and started to console her.

The group finally continued on towards home to hopefully help this little lost pup.

Sesshomaru watched them go. As the adrenaline left his system he started to feel the massive pain the hog had created in his shoulder. Blood poured out of his wound but he still watched the group carry his brother away. He sat to try to alleviate the pressure on his shoulder. He wanted to keep watch until they went out of view. He knew where they were going. He had already seen the village. He could sniff out the exact hut of which they took him too later. He saw the girl stop. Then the man stopped. Finally he heard the man trying to call him forward. No, he had decided not to follow. He couldn't leave himself vulnerable to the humans. He was still not 100% sure of his abilities in this new foreign body. He would watch from a distance. If they tried anything, then he would intervene. When the man called out again he knew he had to leave. Getting up slowly he limped into the woods. Hopefully his disappearance would make them continue on. His brother was in critical condition and they needed to hurry.


	7. The Pup Awakes

**Hey guys I know you have been waiting a long time for an update. I already have chapter 8 written so I'll post it soon. I just want to make sure it is the direction I want to go in. Tell me what you think and I'll ask my own questions to help better the story too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own original characters**

* * *

Pain, he knew he ought to feel pain all over. For some reason he could only feel a dull ache instead of mind-altering agony. He remembered the swine. He remembered the horrid battle he had entangled himself in. A battle he knew he could not win, but had to fight all for the sake of a little human girl. One who would have faired even less than he had. One that would have been killed within seconds of engaging. Had he not been there the girl would have probably been dead on the spot. What confused him, was why he had not perished himself. The last thing he remembered was passing out. He unwillingly gave into the sweet comfort of painless nothingness as his body's strength failed him and collapsed. He had been badly injured. He did not have his hanyou blood, which probably meant his healing, if he was going off the injured paw just before the hog incident, wasn't there either. That was not the reason for him not feeling tormented by excruciating pain. But if that was not the answer then what was?

"PUPPY!" The hanyou leapt out of his dazed slumber of thoughts right into the air, unfortunately he couldn't fly, so as gravity pulled upon him, he let out a pain yelp as his fell to the ground in a heap twisting one of his still injured legs.

"Yumi dear, please not so loud." Inuyasha looked up from his misery and saw the little girl he had saved rushing over to him. As she got close, she scooped his head up in her little arms and gave him a big hug that would rival what Kagome called a bear hug. Unfortunately, even though he wasn't in totally agony from his previous battle, he wasn't totally cured either. The pup let out a pained whimper as he felt the girl jostle him around which made his nearly cured injuries throb. Especially the one on his neck. The boar had nearly killed him, probably would have if not for… _He came, just like in the dream, but where was he. Did he turn around and walk away too?_

Hearing the sound the pup made caused the other woman in the small hut to intervene. "Yumi, you are hurting him. He still isn't completely cured yet sweetheart. You promised if I let you see him that you would be gentle and quite."

"Oh yeah. Sorry puppy. I meant no harm." The little girl immediately released his body and the hanyou turned pup was finally able to right himself and look around. What he saw was the young girl bowing to him in hopes he would accept her apology. Then he looked over to the other female that had come into the room. She was dressed in priestess garb much like Kikyo and Kaede wore. Speaking of Kaede, she looked to be around her age as well but quite a bit thinner. She looked weary too. Tired but not just because of old age either. She looked spent for some reason.

A sniffle brought the pup's attention back onto the girl that was still bowing with her head touching the floor next to him. The pup cocked his head to the side at the weirdness of the girl. He was reminded of Rin. He didn't really have much experience with human kids. Rin, Souta and Shippo were the only kids he really knew. He didn't really stick around them much in Kaede's village since the last time one had pulled his ears so hard that it hurt every time he involuntarily twitched them when he heard sounds. Luckily, he wasn't kept in the dark for too long as the little girl started up again.

"Do you forgive me puppy? I know you only got hurted because of me and now you hurts some more. It's all my fault!" Inuyasha could smell the salt and the moisture in the air long before he saw the tears cascading in torrents down the young one's face.

Knowing he couldn't speak; he never was good with words especially around crying females anyways so with a small whine he reached over the best he could and forced his nose into the young one's face and started to lick away the tears. This was degrading, but he couldn't stand to see her so worked up over him. He wasn't worth it.

"Hehe that tickles!" The girl giggled as she brought her hands up to block the inu pup's cold wet tongue. "Oh puppy I was so scared! The sun has risen and fallen nearly 7 times since you saved me from that big scary piggy. I was scared you weren't ever gonna wake up."

 _What!? 7 days!_ He had been out for 7 days! Inuyasha was in shock. His whole body froze with that information. He couldn't believe he had been out of it for so long. Had he really been that badly injured? If so, and if he didn't have his hanyou healing abilities, then how come he was even still alive? He knew his injuries were bad, sure he had had worse, like the time Sesshomaru stuck his fist through his gut, but he had been hanyou then. Now he was just some normal, mortal, puppy dog. He really shouldn't have survived. Wait Sesshomaru! Where was he? He had been most likely just fine for those whole 7 days. Stuck as a dog. Was he here? Where was here anyways. Why was he in the care of this little girl and not his brother? Why didn't Sesshomaru help him? Feh. Then again why would he? It's not like he really cared about me. I bet he was glad when he saw me injured. I bet he left me behind thinking I was just going to die. That the stain would finally be removed from their honored bloodline. Sesshomaru was finally happy for once. He probably-

"Now now I assured you every day when you came to check on him that he was fine, just as he is now, didn't I? Now dry those little eyes of yours." The older woman spoke with a smile as she pet the top of the young girl's head, hoping she too could calm the small child down.

The hanyou turned pup jumped as he heard the woman speak and was jolted out of his little inner self-pity party. He had not heard her come over and was surprised to hear her speak. Years of survival instinct came to the forefront. He could trust the little girl in his weakened state, but he was unsure about this old hag. How he had lost himself in thought and not checked his surroundings were beyond him. He was a better survivor than this! It's how he survived all those years alone with no protection. Back then, right after his mother died, he had been just as helpless, in some ways even more. He would not let that happen again. He would not be caught off guard again.

He gave off a low hesitant growl and directed it towards the old lady while he stood in front of the girl, much like he did back in the forest during the battle with the hog. He knew he wasn't in the best conditions for a fight, but he had to protect himself. He wasn't ignorant. She may be old but that doesn't mean she was harmless. Even Kaede still went out with her bow and arrows and could stop youkai, powerful ones too. With him being in small closed quarters with an unfamiliar priestess did not bode well. Though he was not a youkai or hanyou anymore, old habits die hard. He still had teeth and claws. He would defend himself as best as he could.

"Now young pup, is that anyway to act toward the person who just saved your life hmm?"

 _Huh?_ This caught him off guard. That was becoming too much of the norm lately! He righted himself but still kept his eyes on the old hag. Her demeanor and everything reminded him very much of Kaede. _Pfft of course she'd have no fear. Who would fear a little puppy anyways? Damned old priestess' and their attitudes._

"Ungrateful little one, aren't you?" the pup answered with an annoyed growl

"Oh Lady Maiya thank you so much for saving him, like he saved me." The girl clapped her hands as she thanked the priestess.

"It would seem that I used all my energy to heal a rude one. Since he seems so unappreciated, I guess maybe we should not give him any of the stew that I prepared and let him on his way."

At the mention of food Inuyasha jerked, his mouthing watering and hanging open as he looked for the heavenly scent he only just noticed. His nose sticking straight up in the air as his nostrils flared as a painful grumble rumbled in his stomach. Not even caring about the cold nature of her tone.

"But you said he wasn't all better yet. He can't leave!" The little girl exclaimed very worried she'd lose her new friend.

"Oh Yumi, I'm only having some fun. He will stay as long as he needs. My powers have healed the worst of his wounds, but I can only do so much. None are life threatening anymore as long as they stay clean at least. Now for the reason you came. I thought you might like to help me with my newest patient while your father is out looking for the pup's father."

 _So that's why I've healed as much as I have. The old hag…Wait, father? Who-? My old man's dead, why would…Oh shit! I bet he's going out looking for Sesshomaru!_ Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks just before he reached the boiling pot over the fire. _If they find him, he'll…_ With that last thought the pup made to run out the door, forgetting about the still aching wounds he felt, to hopefully find Sesshomaru first. That was at least until he felt a tight constricting around his neck stopping his movements and jerking him to the floor. Giving off a strained cry the pup brought himself to his four foreign feet and looked down to see a rope going from his neck and that looked to be tied around one of the posts that held the roof up. The hanyou growled at his misfortune. Then he jerked his head a few times. This couldn't be happening. _Sesshomaru's going to kill them if they find him!_ He had to warn them.

"Oh stop it you. You are going to open your wounds again. Now go back and calm down so we can change your bandages." The woman talked to him like she knew he could understand her. It was kind of odd. Either she was mad…or she knew something.

Inuyasha of course chose not to listen anyways and kept pulling, hoping he could break the rope. He wasn't sure where Sesshomaru was or what condition he was in, but he knew he'd attack the villagers if they found him. If they really had saved him then he owed it to them to warn them.

Giving all his strength and nearly choking himself the hanyou pulled and pulled, out of frustration he started barking with all he had.

"Shut that mutt up will ya" could be heard from across the way from another villager.

"Oh bother. Come here you and quite down." Inuyasha felt a tug on the leash.

"What's wrong with the puppy Lady Maiya?" Yumi asked. She was confused why he would want to run away. "Does he not like us anymore?" She started to sniffle again. This caused the hanyou turned puppy to stop his barking and insistent pulling.

"No honey. He's just being ungrateful is all. You would think he would be a lot nicer to the ones who just saved his life." Though she had grabbed the little girl and gave her a sweet comforting hug, Inuyasha could see her eyes were glaring at him.

Inuyasha felt a pang. His ears and head lowered to the ground. He glanced once more out towards the forest, with head and tail hung low he made his way back towards the couple. Giving off a small whine to alert them to his presence averting his eyes and keeping his body low he lied himself down in front of them. They were right. He was acting rude. Judging how he felt now, and how he had felt before he passed out, they really had saved his life. He should be thanking them, not trying to run away. The men could probably hold their own against Sesshomaru now anyways since he was just a normal dog, right? Of course he didn't know that they were the ones to take down the boar. It was hard though. He didn't want to put them in danger. He knew Sesshomaru would probably attack some random villagers, but he had a debt to pay with this miko. He wouldn't be around if it wasn't for her. He couldn't get away though _. Stupid rope_ Inuyasha thought.

"Puppy! You like us again!" The girl again exclaimed and wrapped her arms round his neck." Geeze what was it with this girl and hugs? Wasn't she afraid of him when they first met?

"Yumi, What did I say about being too rough?" This time the priestess gave the young girl a stern look, which for once the pup was grateful it wasn't directed towards him.

The girl released him but did continue petting him and playing with his ears. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and lied his head on the ground, grumbling silently to himself about touchy females and their fondness for his ears. At least she was being gentle unlike that last village girl. He hoped like hell that Sesshomaru was feeling in a good mood. Either that or that the villagers never found him. Normally if Sesshomaru didn't want to be found he wouldn't be, but then would he hide or just attack? He honestly didn't know.

* * *

The world was a bit blurry and his head felt a bit dizzy. He had never felt this way before. The great western lord turn dog gave a shake of his head as he awoke from a long nap he didn't realize he was taking. Shaking his head turned out to be a very bad idea as it pulled him off balance and made him stumble. Luckily he was able to catch himself before he completely fell. Something was making him feel weak. His shoulder ached with every slight movement he made and burned insistently. It had not healed yet in the week he had been waiting for the pup to return. There was also no denying the definite limp he had now. His appetite was not what it was. His stomach churned even just thinking of food.

The great dog had been waiting long enough in the forest that was on the edge of the village. Today he would approach and see if he could find the pup. He wasn't sure if he was even still alive. He wasn't hopeful. His wounds were great and without the human's intervention, or his hanyou healing abilities, the boy should have died before the first night was even up. Sesshomaru felt he should give them a few days to work on him before he made his presence known. But after just 3 days he had started to feel tired and drained. Water was the only thing he really craved. He stayed near the stream and only ate fish. He tried to tell himself he was fine and he held himself high and poised, but inside he felt like _he_ had been the one to tussle with the beast and attain all the injuries his brother had. He would not let the outside world see this though. He couldn't show weakness, especially not in this inferior form he found himself trapped in. He still kept his head held high, he chose not to include the times when he found his head hanging and he'd have to raise it, His tail up in the air, except when it too would fall from exhaustion, and his ears were pricked, most of the time – they too would fall limp but that was besides the point!

Speaking of the boy, today he would find him, and if he had indeed perished, he would push through the weakness he was feeling and move on, hopefully to return home and get this curse removed from his person. He had been in the body of a mortal canine for far too long, missing from his lands and more importantly Rin. He was unsure what had happened to his little entourage while he suddenly disappeared. Did they enter the forest on their own? Did Jaken and Ah-Un take her away once he vanished? Did whatever did this to him, get to them as well? Were they even alive? So many questions left unanswered. None he would ever be able to attain until he returned. He needed to go and go now. They could be in danger. He needed to know if the pup had survived and if he did, will he live through those injuries. The sooner he received answers to that question, the sooner he could return and get his other answers.

Leaving his spot near the river Sesshomaru made to sniff out the village. Reaching his nose in the air he breathed in a few times to try to catch a whiff of the boy's familiar scent, that or the disgusting scent of dirty humans who chose not to bathe often enough for his standards. Breathing in, the prince gave pause. His nose, it felt full for some reason. Or rather not full. He didn't know how to describe it. He felt pressure, and when he sniffed he felt his head give a slight pang. He squinted his eyes momentarily to relieve the pain and tried again. He heard his nose give off a strained sound. Sniffing harder he finally picked up a scent as his mouth was filled with the sudden sour taste of mucus. Smacking his mouth and pushing his tongue out of his mouth he tried to force the taste out of his mouth. When that proved to be in vain the demon growled inwardly to himself. That proved to be a bad idea because as Sesshomaru felt a slight tickling in his nose, coming from the vibrations of the growl, his body involuntarily gave off harsh sneeze.

The once proud and tall youkai lord Sesshomaru stood frozen. He resembled what Kagome would call a deer caught in headlights. He could not remember the last time he had sneezed. Something was wrong with him, and he was sure his pained shoulder had everything to do with it. It burned more insistently now. He could not reach it with his tongue to try to clean it. He had dunked himself multiple times into the river to soothe the burning ache. Unfortunately, the cool waters were only able to help for so long, with colder temperatures headed this way, staying in the chilled pool for too long was not reasonable unless he wished to freeze to death. Pushing through all the setbacks, the limp, the burning in his shoulder, the nose, the western lord dipped his head to the ground to see if he could pick up anything other than the faint smell of dirt. He knew the village was not far so he headed in one direction and kept to it, hoping he could find the village even though the scents were all muddled with his damaged nose. Though he was walking nearly blind, as his nose worked far better as a navigator then his eyes ever could when he was a demon, he knew he had to at least try something and head somewhere. Sitting around there wasn't going to help find the boy.

* * *

"Stay still will you. I know it doesn't hurt that bad."

 _Easy for you to say ya old hag. You didn't take on a damn youkai pig!_ Inuyasha growled out as she jostled him up so she could wrap the bandages around his torso. It would seem she had healed his legs, part for a pretty deep gash on his left one and had healed a lot of the wounds on his back and neck, but those ones were so severe that she could only do so much. They weren't completely gone and still needed to be wrapped less they start bleeding again and become infected. Luckily, she was able to do as much as she did though. The wounds still hurt but he'd live. He'd lived through much worse pain anyways. But with the girl's constant hugs and then the rough jerk on his neck from the leash he had caused himself, his neck felt like it was on fire.

"There you go Yumi just put your hand underneath him and hold his chest up. Make sure he stays standing up so I can wrap it easily. You can pet him and try to soothe him so he will feel calmer and not move around so much." Lady Maiya told her young charge as she demonstrated where to place her hand.

"Yes, Ma'am." She saluted her then turned her attention to the boy turned pup. "It's okay puppy. We are going to make it all better. Lady Maiya has this cream she puts on owies and it makes them feel all better. Once when I fell down when I was running and scraped my knee, Lady Maiya put a smelly green cream on it and it got real cold, but then it didn't hurt no more." The young girl told her little story as she pet the cute white puppy ears that were twitching in irritation.

"It's a medicinal cream and yes it does quite a good job at reducing the pain."

"And its smelly too!" The little girl stopped petting the pup as she went to hold her nose in a very dramatic manner as the priestess got out the jar that held the cream.

"Oh Yumi it doesn't smell that bad." The priestess reached over to the jar of 'smelly green cream' and as she opened it and released the scent into the air Inuyasha felt a tightening in his chest and a tickle in his nose. The smell was indeed pretty strong and caused the pup to sneeze rapidly, so hard that his head actually shook and he stumbled.

"Uh huh! See even the puppy thinks so."

"Well bless you, young pup." A new voice strikingly male voice said as he entered the priestess's hut. Inuyasha tensed as he heard the stranger. Yet another person he did not know was going to see him when he was weak. He started to give another growl until he felt a wap on his nose from the gnarled hand of the old priestess.

"Now hush up you. He's friendly and saved your butt out there. If it wasn't for him and his archers you wouldn't even be alive." This time the boy froze as he took in the man's scent. Now that he thought about it, it did smell a little familiar. He could smell his scent very faintly on his fur. But then hadn't Sesshomaru saved him? He could have sworn he both heard and saw his brother latch onto the pig right before he lost consciousness. If this man saved him, then what happened to Sesshomaru? Was he there when this man and his archers showed up? Did he abandon him to just die? No why would he do that, why risk his life to save him, just to leave him again? But then if Sesshomaru was there and this man was there at the same time, then why are they looking for him now? Why wouldn't Sesshomaru just follow them back here?

"PAPA you're back!" The girl shouted as she ran over and reached her arms up in askance of picking her up. The loud cry knocked Inuyasha out of his mind full of unanswered questions.

"Yes Yumi I'm back and I'm okay. How is the new puppy doing? Did you help get him all patched up?" The man said as he swung the girl around in a circle as he picked her up. The girl gave off a gleeful squeal and she flew into the air.

"We are almost done Sir Hinata. The pup has finally awoken. Looks like he's going to live after all. Though he's a bit cranky."

"I would be too if I had gone through what he had. And to think Little Yumi here wouldn't even be alive it wasn't for him." The man kneeled in front of Inuyasha who by now had taken a seat and was sniffing the man from a distance with his head cocked. The man grabbed Inuyasha's chin and said "Thank you boy, for saving my little girl."

Inuyasha didn't know how to feel, or what to do. He had never been put in this position before. Normally people shunned him, shooed him away even if he did save their friends or family. It wasn't until he met Kagome that he started to get recognized for his deeds, and normally they really only praised her and the others. Inuyasha stayed on the sidelines when it came to the praise and thanks, usually sulking off to one of the trees until Kagome was finished or he rushed her onwards.

Luckily, or rather unluckily Inuyasha was pulled out of the situation when the old hag decided that now was a good time to start rubbing the putrid green stuff all over his back. Giving off a yelp when he felt the sudden coldness upon him he jerked and growled at the woman.

"See, What'd I tell you about him being a rude one." She motioned towards the man.

"I see, grumpy little one aren't you. Don't worry little guy. Soon you'll be on your way home. We are looking for your father as we speak. Didn't find any trace of him today but tomorrow I'm sure we will." The man jostled Inuyasha's forehead fur like one would a young boy.

The pup shook him off but not before Maiya grabbed his dreaded leash and pulled him over and rubbed more of the cream on him. As she did this Hinata took over for Yumi and held the hanyou still so she could wrap his wounds. Inuyasha just hung his head low, grumbling under his breath, as he was held still by the duo as they dressed his wounds.


	8. Katsu

**I finally updated! Sorry guys about leaving you hanging. I am trying to write more on the stpry. I decided to break this chapter up into two parts so I could get at least something out for you. I see you reviews and they make me want to write more! Thank you everyone who reviews and even if you don't I thank you for spending time to read my story. I don't own any of the characters except the ones I make up.**

* * *

"Fluffy?" Yumi's father questioned as he released the pup to do as he pleased. They just finished putting the salve on the mostly healed wounds and wrapping them in bandages.

"Yeah that's the puppy's name." The girl jumped up with her proclamation. "We hafta call him somethin' right? His hair is so soft and fluffy."

Inuyasha growled as he heard that name. _They better not even think of calling me that_. The pup thought as he situated himself as far away from the man that just held him down and that grotesque smelling solution. His nose still burned from having to constantly smell it, now he had to wear the smelly stuff. _At least my wounds don't hurt right now though. I guess that stuff works fast._

"Honey, We probably shouldn't name him. He's a wild animal, not a pet. Once he's better and we find his Papa then he's going to go home. I don't want you getting too attached sweetheart." Hinata said as he picked his daughter up and set her in his lap. He could see that her happy and joyful feelings were quickly turning into sad and disappointed ones.

"But Papa." Her eyes downcast and her demeanor changing so quickly.

"Oh let the child name the little beast. He's going to be around a little while yet. His wounds still need time to heal and you haven't found the other one yet. Let the girl have her fun." The priestess chimed in as she made her way over to her fireplace. Reaching into the pot over the fire of stew she ladled out a small serving into a bowl for the young child.

Hinata pointed an evil glare at the priestess but knew he couldn't do anything. Lady Maiya was the only chance the pup had, and the only thing that would make his daughter happy at the moment was for the pup to live, or rather he guessed, to name him. _But what kind of name should they give the little pup._ He wondered as he looked to the pup that had now started to paw and nose at his rope leash. Softly grumbling under his breath.

"Alright Lady Maiya if you feel that way, then what do you think we should call him? I don't think this brave little warrior wants to be called Fluffy for his whole visit."

"I say we call the little miscreant Hidoi with his rude little attitude." Maiya said as she handed Hinata his serving.

"No, no we won't call him that." Inuyasha gave out a sigh of relief. He'd die if he had to be called fluffy and he'd be damned if he was going to be called rude every time they needed him. He'd take out his little revenge on the spiteful priestess by- "Hmm what about something like Katsu. He is a brave little warrior who was victorious in saving my little girl.

"I don't recall him being victorious Hinata. From what Yumi was telling me the pup was saved by the 'big scary white dog' then again by you and your men."

 _So Sesshomaru was there when this guy showed up? Was Sesshomaru not able to beat the pig? If not, then was he just as injured as he had been? Is that why they are looking for him, because he is injured too? Did Sesshomaru run off when they showed up? If he was too badly injured, they probably would have taken him as well right?_ Inuyasha thought. So many questions all left unanswered. Now he was thinking of the fact that Sesshomaru might be injured, but how bad? He went without treatment, if he was as bad as Inuyasha himself then…was he even still alive? _They said they couldn't find him and its been a week now. No, no he probably just kept going. I bet the asshole saw his opportunity to lose me and just kept on trying to find his way back home. Who needs a hanyou like himself anyways. He didn't contribute to anything. Sesshomaru was leading the way anyways. I bet he saw the villagers carry me away and then just took off happy to be rid of me. The reason the probably just can't find the bastard because he's already found his way home. He wasn't even close to the village._ Dread was setting into the poor pup's mind as his questions grew darker and darker. Why would he wait anyways? He was free to just go on without him. To go without the nuisance that was his little brother. The pup's head dropped to the floor with a sigh. Without Sesshomaru, could he even find his way back home? Would he even survive the journey as he is now? Well he'd just have to try! No one expected him to survive as a child did they? Well he did and so he'd do it again!

"Details, details." The man said as he waved his hands. "I think it's a fine name." The father of Yumi said as Hinata lied a bowl of stew in front of the now newly named Katsu. Inuyasha's stomach was so empty that all thoughts were chased away as the food was set down. _Well I'll do it after food anyways!_ The young white hanyou pup was greedily hungry and tore straight into the food as fast as he could. He was starving. The last thing he could remember eating was half a rabbit that Sesshomaru caught for them and apparently that was a whole week ago!

"I likes it Papa!" Yumi said as she held her bowl up for seconds.

Inuyasha licked the bowl clean then started to lick the floor for any drops he may have spilled. Finding none, he looked at all other parties to see if they had any extra. Licking his lips while looking at the priestess who just sat down with hers, he started to creep very slowly and cautiously towards her.

"I see you pup." Lady Maiya said, never taking her hands off her bowl, nor her eyes.

 _What tha? She must have eyes in the back of her head_. Inuyasha cocked his head. Giving up on her he looked towards Hinata, he didn't dare try. Finally spotting Yumi he jumped towards her but just as he was about to swipe her stew, he felt the leash tug on his neck for the umpteenth time that day. Growling under his breath he looked in the direction of the tension.

"No, you are not going to steal from her either." Lady Maiya said. Inuyasha's eyes meandered over towards the elder miko and was surprised, she looked to have not even moved. Growling once more he went over towards his empty bowl and nudged it with his nose towards the miko. Inuyasha woofed at her after a second, hoping she'd get the message.

"So demanding aren't you? Well at least you're asking this time and not trying to steal." The elder of the hut said as she made to stand but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Please let me, you've done enough. Finish your meal and let me take care of the pup's insatiable hunger." Hinata said. Seeing the miko nod he picked the discarded bowl up and headed for the pot over the fire. Pouring quite a large serving into the bowl Hinata looked at his canine companion. One who was now jumping up on his two legs hoping to get the food sooner. The pup started scarfing the content of the bowl long before the bowl even hit the ground. He understood his hunger, but still he was surprised at the speed of which the pup could eat. Especially when it was still so hot. The pup didn't seem to notice though as he finished just as fast as he did the first one.

Lady Maiya looked over at the two males. She just shook her head. The pup, she was a bit baffled by, he had a little temper to him. That could be part of the fact the he was most likely a wild animal. Hinata did say he was found out in the woods. But there was just something. She could tell he wasn't normal. He didn't act like a normal puppy did, not even a wild one. Though judging by how tame the father had acted, maybe he wasn't. This pup didn't act completely feral, just not socialized like a pet would be. He is pretty patient with Yumi though.

Still though there was something else there, he was something else. What, she did not know. What she did know was when she spent all her energy healing him all those days ago she had also felt something. Something touched her priestess energy. Or rather came up to meet it. Much like when she was purifying a demon. Though she could not sense any demonic energy in the pup it still made her confused and a bit worried about what type of creature the pup really was. If she was just going by her dealings with him today, since he was unconscious most of the other days he spent under her roof, he seemed harmless. Mild and rude tempered yes, but not violent. Plus, if what they say is true, he did put his life on the line for the young girl. Why would he save her? He sure was an odd little fellow. One she hoped to learn a little more about now that he was awake. He does seem to understand my talking to him. He responds accordingly, not just like some random pet puppy. But why?

"All done!" The lost in thought priestess was knocked from her mental confusion as the girl exclaimed her excitement. "Now that Katsu is all wrapped up can I take him outside to play?" She asked looking both at her father and at Lady Maiya.

Inuyasha had finished off his third bowl and was scenting around for a fourth when the girl finished. By this point Hinata had made his way back to his own food. Inuyasha on the other hand was still standing over by the pot and was about to jump up and steal directly from the source. He was just so hungry. He hadn't had a feast like this in a while. He felt like he could just keep eating and eating. Now with his front paws on the lip of the pot, he reached his nose down and was about to start lapping up the sweet juices of the stew when he heard the priestess voice talking about him.

"Take the little jerk." Inuyasha growled as he got down from the seemingly endless supply of delicious brown nourishment. By now she knew he meant her no harm and wasn't fazed by his grumpy growls. "Just take it a bit easy with him. He's not completely healed. And no more hugging him around the neck Yumi. It got pretty injured during his fight."

"And you." Maiya pointed her spoon to the would be hanyou. "No more growling and definitely no biting. She's a little girl, she doesn't know any better."

Inuyasha bit her spoon and jerked it out of her hands just to mess with her as his answer.

"Hey you give that back you hear." The priestess stood about as fast as can be expected of an older lady. With his tail raised high he ran to the other side of the room mocking and teasing her. He lowered his front half to the ground and kept his butt in the air. Just asking her to try to come and get it. Giving off a playful growl Inuyasha ran back over towards the other occupants once she made it across the room. Messing with her was fun! She reminded him of the old hag back at home Kaede.

Just as he was about to run off again, he felt the leash he forgot that he still had on become taunt. Surprised by the disruptance he looked over to the culprit and found that it was none other than Hinata who was holding the rope so he could run no further. "Maybe we should have named you Itazurana." He laughed. He then reached over and grabbed the spoon out of the pup's mouth.

As he handed the priestess her spoon back she said "See I told you he was naughty."

"He's just a puppy. That's how they are, always trying to have some fun. They can seem a bit rude but he's probably just restless from being in here for so long. I mean it's been a whole week since we came upon him."

"Yes, but he was unconscious for most of that time."

"Katsu is playful Papa. He was playing with Lady Maiya wasn't he." Yumi added.

"Why don't you go ahead and take him outside. Be a good boy and stay with her Katsu." Hinata said to both his daughter and new charge. "Here you go sweetie. Keep a hold of this rope okay. Try not to let him run off. Wouldn't want him running off on his own with those wounds. Also don't stay out too long or go too far. Remember he's still healing."

"Okay Papa, Bye bye, Thank you for the stew Lady Maiya." The young one bowed as she ran out the door with what she considered her new puppy. Inuyasha growled to himself as he was drug along with the boisterous little tyke.

* * *

Sesshomaru was having a tough time finding the village. He knew it was not far but with his nose hindered it was taking longer than expected. By nightfall he had still not found any scent of humans nor the pup so he decided he best find a nice spot to lie down for the night. The burning was getting worse. His vision even blurred once when he dipped his head down for a drink at the river a few hours ago. Something was wrong with him. He knew. He was not stupid, but there wasn't much he could do, other than find the pup then hurry on their way to hopefully get home.

*Rustle

Sesshomaru didn't stop his trek towards a nice resting spot. He heard the rustle in the bushes but knew better then to allow what could be an enemy to know. He would rather they thought he was ignorant. This was the third rustle within just a few minutes. Ever since he left the river he could tell he was being followed. By what he wasn't sure as his nose was still on the frits. Some scents came easily, like the grass and his own scent, but otherwise he had to be pretty close at times to smell anything. His nose felt clogged more often now. He felt pressure behind his eyes and he kept having trouble breathing in through his nose. Sometimes it would only last a few minutes, he'd sniffle, get the disgusting taste of mucous in his mouth, then be good for a while. He'd be able to track easily. Then at times his stopped-up nose would last for hours, making him question if he had been going in circle.

When he was at the river he heard leaves crunch not too far off, then he heard the bushes stir. He did give a slight pause back then to listen. If his nose wasn't working then he'd have to rely on his other senses. For a dog that was not an easy thing to do, but if Sesshomaru was good at anything it was beating the odds and being above average. He could take this on just like any other challenge he was faced with. He was the killing perfection, or at least he was before the curse. Just because he wasn't youkai anymore, did not change who he was. He would overcome this strange sickness, he would survive without his nose, he would find his brother, and then finally he would find their way back and get back to normal. How? He was not so sure. Winging it was not usually his strong suit. He liked to be calculated and plan ahead for everything. Try to think of every possible outcome and choose the most successful way. It was how he chose to do battle. He was a trained warrior from the time he was old enough to hold a sword. Precision was everything. Think about what your opponent might do next before they even know what they will do. Stay at least three steps ahead. Right now he was very much so behind, but he wouldn't let anyone know this. He still walked with his head held high, his chest out and his tail towards the sky. He did have a slight limp that grew worse every day. His head did droop when he wasn't paying attention and his tail followed behind him without life when his thoughts were carried away. He tried to hold himself up, but sometimes his body had other ideas.

Back to the matter at hand. The creature that was following him. He didn't know what it was or if there were more than one. He could feel eyes upon him. He was always the predator, never the prey, but still something was stalking him. The rustling in the bushes, the cracked twigs, the stillness to the forest. Another predator was near for sure. He still didn't know whose lands they were on or what part of Japan either. He didn't know what type of creatures lived here. It could be wolves, bears, coyotes or even a demon.

Sesshomaru twitched his ears as he finally came to a stop. He darted his eyes left and right and tried to scent through the air. Sometimes scents could break through the wall of mucus. He used his ears to try to hear a change in the wind. If it was a bear he would probably hear lumbering sounds. They were not small creatures and he would definitely hear them moving about in the foliage. Another boar would just attack, they wouldn't stock. If it was a demon then they would probably just attack as well, unless it was a smart and powerful one like himself. If it was a demon of that caliber, he knew he'd never know they were coming without his precious sense of smell. Hearing nothing at the moment and seeing nothing out of the ordinary Sesshomaru continued onwards.

He went in the direction of the rustling bushes. He was taught to track by his father when he was a young pup. He fought it but his father persisted. He wanted to learn the way of the sword, and hunting. He wanted to be the best. His father said to learn all the small little details made one the very best. Without learning to be without our gifts, then we will always be too reliant on them. His father had been right and he was very glad to have been taught this. He knew what to look for, what the prints of different animals looked like on the ground. The way that branches would be broken if a big animal rushed through a thicket of bushes. They might also leave behind scraps of fur on the twigs. His father taught him to look for holes and burrows, this was a good way to know if rabbits were around. He taught him to look at the prey animals as well. The prey taught you what predator could be lurking. Not everyone feasted on the same prey. If they did, then all prey would go extinct before long.

Sesshomaru looked around. It had not rained in quite a while so the ground was not soft. Paw prints were not easy to come by _. Of course that would be all too easy._ Sesshomaru thought as he kept going towards his destination. He kept his nose to the ground, hoping to try to find any scents. If his nose was closer to the source of the scent, he noticed it came a bit easier. Continuing further Sesshomaru was stopped as he was excited to find…scat. Yes he, the dignified western lord, high reigning Inu Daiyoukai had just found a soft pile of squishy poop, full of deer hair. The once proud, now lowly animal was about to put his nose close to some animal dropping and take a big whiff. Oh, how he was glad the pup was not around to witness this.

Flaring his nostrils was completely futile. Nothing came. _Damned his nose._ Just as he cursed his snout, he felt a pained burning in his shoulder _. Yes, curse you too._ Shaking the pain off Sesshomaru continued onward. He was fairly certain he knew what was following him now. An animal who feasted upon deer. He himself had his fair share that he could recognize the fur even without scent., Without being able to see any paw prints he looked to the trees. This certain animal sometimes rubbed upon the trees to mark their territory. They would mark in another way, a way he himself was using at the start of this journey, but without being able to pick anything up he had to find a physical sign, instead of looking for an odor.

When he finally did make it to the bushes, the ones he heard rustling not too long ago, he was happy to find what he was almost certain he would, a few pieces of fur. The fur was a brown color and fine. Now he was completely positive that he was being followed by a wolf. By one, or a whole pack he was uncertain. Wolves didn't usually prey upon other predators, so why he was being followed, or rather watched, he was also uncertain. What he was certain was that he was not in any condition to fight. He would if he had to, and he would fight with every ounce of energy he had, but we hoped that it was just a lone wolf that was curious.


End file.
